Tokyo Passion
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Ichigo: Hey! What's with you? You actually think we're the bad guys! Snap out of it Rikka, the aliens have you brain washed! Rikka: No! You're a liar! Kish would never lie to me! You're the only ones that are the evil on this planet! Ichigo: Rikka! No!
1. Obin Rikka

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- Hi, guys!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**

**I**

"I see, you've found the final Mew, Ichigo," a man with blonde hair stated without turning to her as she walked into the lab under the cafe. She came down and was just now entering. "Well?"

"Yea, I did," the red-haired girl, now known as Momomiya Ichigo, stated as she stopped at the bottum the the stairs.

"Wait a minute! You hardly lihted a finger! Lettuce, Pudding and I did most of the work!" a girl with blue tinted hair shouted angrily.

Ichigo's face flared with anger. "Minto, please. Ichigo did as much as she could," a green hair lass explained. She was nervous about Minto yelling.

"Well, she could've done more!" Minto shouted.

"Minto, please -"

"No, Lettuce!" Minto snapped.

Ichigo's face was red. She slapped a hand over Minto's fat mouth to shut her up. The blonde man rubbed his face and hung his head. How in the world were they going to pull off being a team of superheros, the Mew Mews. The blonde smiled at a small hyperactive blonde that was bouncing around looking at all the buttons.

"Pudding...?" he murmured.

The girl, now identified as Pudding, turned and smiled. "What does this button do?" she asked, about to press a large red button.

"DON'T!" he snapped. He grabbed Pudding's hand and whipped her away from the button. She stared at him then the button. "Don't you dare touch that!"

"Kay..." Pudding whispered. Her eyes strayed over to the button and she tip-toed over to it.

Minto finally got Ichigo's "grubby hand" off of her "perfect" lips. Lettuce was trying to calm the two as they attempted to claw each other's eyes out. The blonde sat down in his chair and sighed.

"Shuddup!" he growled. "Everyone, focus!"

Ichigo turned. "Sorry, Ryou," they all(except Pudding) murmured.

"Thank you," Ryou stated simply. He spun his chair around to face a nine foot tall computer screen, it held an image of Kisshu's home planet, and Ichigo, Minto and Lettuce gathered around him. "As you know, the aliens simila..."

Pudding found herself out of it. Her eyes were locked onto the BIG RED BUTTON! Her eyes drifted to Ryou and the group of girls crowding him, they would be too busy to notce here. Right? Right! Pudding smiled and pressed the BIG RED BUTTON! A light emerged from the cafe and flew across the sky. No one noticed and Pudding figured it was a dud. _Nothing,_ Pudding thought. She went to the group...

* * *

Obin Rikka walked along the outskirt of the school. Rikka was very athletic. She was known mostly for her athletic acheivements. Rikka had black hair that almost touched her shoulders and had glowing golden eyes. She was probably one of the prettiest girls at the school but she never gave herself enough credict. She had a light mask of freckles that lined across her cheek and over her little nose. She had these cute dimples when she smiled and had the highest quality of clothing, even if she didn't like to wear them she did.

She peered up into the sky and notice a rocket of light, which had come from the Mew Mew Cafe. When it began to turn and head toward her, her eyes widened. The blast light landed in front of her and she fell back as it crashed and the ground shook.

Rikka shook her head and looked at the light. Her heart slowed down and she stood up. She was now in a dark and eerie place. But it didn't feel like that...it felt comforting in a weird way. Rikka began to approached the sudden light. It blasted up and floated in front of her. She held out both hands and took it. She held it close to her chest and the light began to shine around her chest.

Her golden eyes widened and turned icy blue as she watched her clothes disappear and the warm light materalize into her body. She floated there in the emptiness and her chest withdrew the strange light willingly, as if it wanted it inside her.

"What's going on..? This - this light...it's making a warm and fuzzy feeling!" Rikka murmured.

Rikka blacked out and fell back against the ground by the school. Her clothes were all intact and nothing was ripped. There was no evidence that a light was ever there and that a light had been sucked into her chest, her heart, her DNA.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rikka-chan! Rikka-chan! Wake up! Are you alright?" a voice called to her.

Rikka jerked up. "Huh?" She looked around and her gazed locked with _his_. A light crimson cross her cheeks and she looked down, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her right ear. "K-Kiyo-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Thank God. you gave me a scare there, Rikka-chan. I thought you were gone for good," Kiyo explained. "C'mon."

Kiyo stood up and held out his hand. Rikka took it and smiled. _KIYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!_ she screamed in her head, her heart.

Jicchoku Kiyo was the most athletic boy in school. Every girl was crushing on him because of his athletic abilities and his six pack. But Rikka was actually in love with him...since the second grade! She didn't know what it was, it was just verytime he was there she felt...she didn't know how to explain realy.

But Kiyo had swuave brown hair and deep, entrancing violet eyes that sent you spinning in a parralell world that was tghusands of years away but he could bring you back with a single whispering word. He was everything that was good. He had these huge dimples and when he smiled...WOW! That's how he made you feel. Just 'wow'. It was even better than that, just so simple to feel, yet so complex to explain.

"Kiyo-kun, why are you here?" Rikka asked.

"My evening run around the track. I was coming up the hill when I spotted you," Kiyo explained. "What exactly happened?"

Rikka's heart stopped. "I have to go!" She darted off and Kiyo stared as she ran down the hill. His face was puzzled. "Were those cat ears?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rikka-sama, we -"

"Not now, Chihiro-chan!" Rikka called to her two younger sisters as she ran into the house with a jacket over her head. She darted up the stairs and into her room. The door slammed and her sisters stood at the foot of the steps.

"Hey, Michiko. What's with Rikka-sama today?" Chihiro asked her twin.

"No clue," Michiko answered.

In Rikka's pastel room, she stood in front of the mirror checking her ears. "I swear! I could've sworn they were cat ears! I know they were!" she murmured in front of the mirror.

Rikka sighed and went to her dresser. She slipped on her blue silk pajamas and threw her dirty clothes down in the corner. As she passed her noticed a mark on the right side of her neck. It looked like a cat tail shaping a heart and whiskers expanding out from the center. It also had two wings attached to the tail were it arched to shape the top of the heart. Rikka thought she was imagining it along with everything that went on today and slipped into bed.

**PoD- End! What do you think? Okay, please answer following.**

**Q: Who do you like bestest? _Suihou_ or _Rikka?_**

**Q: What do you think of _Jicchoku Kiyo_?**

**Q: What do you think will happen next?**

**Otay! Buh-Bye, love ya'll! What..? Uh huh. Alright. i'll tell them. Senior Gaara says, "Ditto. Whatever crazy Panda Lady says!" Hey!**

_**Rikka: Holy cow! What's with the freakish aliens? And why is that one one looking at me like that? Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Suihou: Kya! Kya! Sure, I'll help. Whatever I can do, I will. I won't let them get away with it!**_

_**Next time...Mews Aboard!**_


	2. Mews Aboard

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- Hey, guys! Get a load of this! The other day I was jumping down the stairs at school and I fell down like fourteen of tem! Hahah! My legs and back were so bruise. It hurt to move!**

**Disclaimer- No own TMM, but I do own TP(Tokyo Passion) and Rikka!**

**II**

_That was the weirdest dream..._that was the first thing Rikka thought when she woke up the next day. She waltzed over to her calender...Saturday. _Thank God. i need a vacation._ Rikka smiled and changed into something comfortable.

She had decided on a simple pair of jeans with a image of a tiger embroidered into the left back pocket and had a patch of white and grey checkered fabric that wrapped around both knees. She wore a ehite t-shirt that read "BE CRAZY BE LOUD LIVE A LITTLE" in gold jewels. She tied her black hair into a pony-tail and laced her black sneakers and grabbed a black bag. She slung ut over her shoulder and headed downstaris.

She was met by her mother who wore a scowl upon her lips. Her mom was a beautiful woman...except when she was angry. She had dark brown hair, almost black and golden eyes like Rikka, and always wore these lovely business gowns. Rikka put on her best "innocent" smile and her mom didn't buy it.

"But mom! It's Saturday! My day off!" Rikka whined.

"No! We discussed it last week that you were going to take _today _to play the piano," her mom stated firmly.

"No. You told me...I never agreed and I have plans," Rikka replied.

"Oh, really?" her mother pondered aloud. "Like what?"

"Well..." something inside her said to just say it, so she did, "The Mew Mew Cafe!"

"The what?"

"Buh-bye! I'll be home soon!" Rikka stated and she ran out the front door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rikka's eyes stared upon the small cafe. Why did she come here? She didn't even think she knew about this place. She sighed and turned away. She walked along a tried to forget the cafe, but she couldn't.

"What was with that place? It gave me that weird feeling...like in that dream with the strange light...it was a dream, right? Right! Nya!" Rikka clapsed her hands over her mouth._Nya..?_ "Nya! What the?"

Rikka collapsed to her knees. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of suprising fear and silliness. She looked down at her hands, no change there, and she remembered the ears. She felt her ears...human. She sighed. _Don't be crazy, Rikka. Nothing happened to you. It was all just another one of your psycho dreams because you were over worked._

Rikka stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. As soon as she was about to push of she was knocked down again. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rikka screamed.

"Rikka-chan!" Kiyo shouted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her feet before she hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around her quickly then released her after she had her balance. "Sorry, Rikka-chan. Are you alight?"

"Yea, nya!" Rikka replied, she had a light coat of crimson red on her cheeks after her little "nya" escaped.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Kiyo explained. He knelt down and began to pick up Rikka's bag.

"Yea..." Rikka whispered. _Nya! Kiyo-kun is so sweet! _She felt strange for a brief momen and her eyes widened. _Not again! Nyaaaaaaaaaa! A tail! Nya!!!!!!! _"I have to go, Kiyo-kun!"

Rikka sprinted off. She forgot about her bag and left it with Kiyo. He watched her run and smirked. "Sometimes I wonder..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is getting too freaky for me!" Rikka murmured.

She sat in a tree. the wind blew gingerly across her face and waved her hair. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Na no no na do...Na no no na do la la na..." a voice raised up from below her. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-SIS!!!"

She looked down and a small blonde girl morphed. Her eyes went wide, she had a tail and ears of some monkey. Rikka hid in the leaves and she tried to record everything she had seen. She felt her ears again. "Back to normal. Good."

She looked down again and the girl was gone. She sighed and jumped down. Perfect landing. Right on her toes. Rikka didn't even think about it and she continued on. She walked along and that's when she saw them.

She stopped and gaze out of the corner of her eye. Two boys sat in a large oak tree, one had green hair and the other had brown. She didn't want to stop and talk to them but that's exactly what she did. "Who are you?"

The boys looked shocked. "Idiot! you said no one could see us!" the green haired shouted as he smacked the smaller one. "Idiot, Tart!"

"Kish! Don't blame me! Anyways, she won't be alive much longer!" Tart growled.

A swarm of birds came out of no where. They were all mutated in some way. _Chimera Animals! _Rikka didn't know what to do and the birds surrounded her. They created a sort of tornado around her and she couldn't see. She was starting to lose air and couldn't breath. _I have to do something...But what..?_

**_Mew Mew Power!_**

_What...?_

**_Become a Mew! Mother Earth needs you!_**

Tears rolled down Rikka's cheeks. Her tears formed something solid with a symbol on it. She gripped it against her chest. Tears still rolled down her cheeks and she didn't know what to do. Then the voice returned, **_Mew Mew Rikka Metamorpho-SIS!!!_**

"Mew Mew Rikka Metamorpho-SIS!!!" Rikka called.

The mark on her shoulder began to glow. She felt a warm sensation override her body and she felt her DNA change. In her mind she saw a white tiger and a swan together and they spread throughout her body.

Ribbons wrapped around her body and a dress appeared as the ribbon disolved. She didn't know why or how but she knew what to do. She flipped backwards and landed into a pair of boots. She put her hands into the air and she caught the locket. Ribbons bursted from the locket and wrapped around her arms and formed gloves once the white ribbons despersed.

She threw down the locket and a ribbon grew from it and it hung in her hand. She whipped it around her neck and it tied around. A tail grew from her backside and a ribbon tied itself into a bow. She flipped her hair and two ears poked out of her hair. She winked and spun around and landed as two white wings fluttered out of her back.

She looked at herself in surprise. She had white ears with black stripes and the same with her tail. She looked at her back and she had two white wings. She wore a two piece dress. The top was like Zakuro's and the bottum was similar to the skirt on Ichigo's but it had two pieces of cloth that came out from the back and reached to about her ankles. She had knee-high boots and a band around her right leg and two on her arms. She wore her locket on a riddon around her neck. Her hair was now a silver color and was tied into a tail with a white ribbon and her eyes were icy blue. She had long gloves on her hands that reached up to her elboys and the middle finger was shone.

She gasped when she realized she was still trapped by the birds. She put her hand into the air and called out, "Snow Septar!" A septar with a snowflake like shape on the tip fell into her gloves hand. It was about a two feet long.

She spun it on her finger and smiled. "Ribbon Snow Rush!" Out of nowhere a cold gust of wind blew in and carried a heap of snow. It blew across the Chimera Animals and they desperced.

Kish's mouth dropped. "Yes! Finally we found you!" he stated. He jumped down in front of the Mew girl. He began toward her and she put her septar out in front of him. He put on a smirk and Tart came over to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rikka asked.

"I am Kish, this is Tart," he stated with a bow. "We've been looking for you."

"Why? What do I have to offer you?" Rikka inquired.

"Your power!" Tart answered.

"Power?"

"Yes! You have the power to help us."

"Help with what?" Rikka lowered her septar and stared in Kish's entrancing amber eyes.

"We are trying to stop a group called the Mew Mews. They're trying to conquere our planet and we need you to assist us. Will you, please?" Kish asked.

Rikka's eyes were full of sympathy for the alien. She looked at him then looked down at her septar. She brought it up to her chest and shook her head. "No! You tried to kill me! I can't trust you!"

"Why you little!" Kish shouted.

Kish jumped at her with two swords in his hands. Rikka screamed and jumped back. Kish landed in front of her and struck down with both swords. Rikka was able to block him with her septar. Kish growled and pushed her back, he flipped and landed on his feet. Rikka slammed into a tree and Tart laughed.

Rikka's face was full of terror as Kish ran toward her. She foze, she couldn't move a muscle. Kish dropped the swords and wrapped her fingers around Rikka's neck. She seized his wrist and tried to release herself but she couldn't. Her septar fell from her hand and landed on the ground.

"You think you're too good for me?!" Kish growled. Mew Rikka attempted to pull him off again but she couldn't. Kish smirked. "Well then..."

Rikka's eyes went wide as she felt the alien's lips lock with hers. His hand moved to the side of her face. She could tell he was enjoying this, but so was she. Wasn't she? Was she suppose to? She began to melt. She couldn't go defenseless. She brought up her fist and met his stomach. He fell back and she wiped the back of her hand across her lips, wiping away the alien's passionate kiss.

"Don't ever think of doing that again!" Rikka shouted. She held her hand out next to her and her septar shot up. She caught it and pointed it at Kish. "Never Again!"

Kish scowled and picked up his Dragon Swords. He shot up onto his feet and ran toward Rikka again. She was ready this time. Kish trudged toward her and she threw her septar into the air.

She jumped after it and caught it. "Ribbon Blizzard!" She twirled in the air and a blizzard shot down at Kish. She smirked and fluttered in the air with wand in hand.

"Kish!" Tart shouted.

Kish busted out of the snow and flew toward Rikka. _He can fly, too?!_ Rikka was too shocked to move again and Kish was closing in on her. That's when it happened. A swarm of needles flew under her and got Kish, pinning him against the tree.

"Urgh! What the?!" Kish growled.

* * *

**PoD- Thank for reading. Join us next time on Tokyo Passion.**

**Mew Rikka: _Wow! Who's this guy? And what's his deal? Why is he saving me? I really don't care, at least he stopped Kish from making-out with me again. _**

**_Who are you guys? The Mew Mews? I guess I'm one too, seeing as we all have animal characteristics. Right? Of course I'm right!_**

**_Next time...Mew Mews On The Edge_**


	3. Mew Mews On The Edge

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- Hi, guys!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**_

* * *

_**

**III**

"You dare think of laying a finger on Mew Rikka and I'll kill you where you stand now," a voice emerged from the shadow of a tree.

Rikka turned her head and noticed the being. He had suave black hair that touched to about mid-back and covered his right eye slightly, Rikka could barely tell his eyes were dark red. He wore navy blue cloak with long sleeves that showed of his chest and dark black pants with matching boots. He had ears like Kish and Tart.

Rikka thought about going to him, but the ears threw her off. Was he one of them? She looked back to Kish...Kish! Where'd Kish go?!

Rikka spun around and tried to find Kish but he was nowhere. She looked to Tart, who was now coming at her. She pulled up her septar and brought it down on his head as she screamed with fear and bravery. Tart fell to the ground unconsious. Her eyes dragged back up to the mysterious new comer who had Kisk in his grip.

Rikka shuddered as her eyes lay and watch Kish's life be strangled from him. She closed her eyes tightly and streams of tears ran from them and rolled down the sides of her face. "Stop it! Blue Ribbon Ice Glaciers!" Rikka shot thousands of tiny ice needles at the two trying to hit this new and strange being.

Kish fell from his grip and Rikka went to him. She reached out her arm to touch his cheek but Kish jumped away quickly and she was unable to touch him. But it wasn't because of her it was because of the person behind her. She turned to see the man in black hovering over her.

She stood up and looked to Kish who had a red mark all around his neck. Her vision danced across the ground and up to the man. She dropped her septar and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and glared at the alien.

"Stay away from Mew Rikka!" he stated.

_Mew...Rikka..?_

"And who are you supposed to be?!" Kish bellowed.

"Sinbad...Black Knight and protecter of The Ice Mew, Rikka," he stated.

_**Sinbad!**_

"Sinbad...?"

Kish rolled his shoulder back and grunted. He summoned his Dragon Swords again and gripped them tightly in his hands. He smirked and ran toward Sinbad and Rikka. Rikka pulled away and snatched her septar off the ground and barred Kish's way. He pushed down on her but she wouldn't budge much. She began to slide across the ground and the dirt turned up under her boots. Rikka's eyes widened as he got near and she glanced back to Sinbad.

As she turned back to Kish, who was getting closer, Sinbad leaped into the air and grabbed Rikka's arm. He held Rikka against his chest and soar through the sky. A light crimson spread across her cheeks as she felt his warm chest against her body. They landed on a tree and he released her. Rikka looked down and saw Kish growling, she giggled and saw a glow beside her.

"Eh..?"

Sinbad summoned a huge sword of his own and jumped down at Kish. rikka's eyes welled with tears. Sinbad came down on Kish and he was sent flying through the air and fell against a tree. Rikka's heart tore.

"No! Stop it, Sinbad!" Rikka shouted. "Snow Septar!"

She regained her septar and pointed it down on Sinbad. Her heart was beating so fast it didn't even feel like it was beating at all and her eyes were red as tears rapidly spilled from them and down her cheeks. She was about to attack Sinbad when two beings grabbed her from behind.

"Lemme go! Urgh! Let go!" she screamed.

She closed her eyes tightly and she changed back into her normal self. She opened her eyes and looked down at where Kish had lay. He was gone as was tart and Sinbad. What had happened? She looked around she could see nothing through the blur of tears and then she fell unconsious and hurtled to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, I see you're awake! Would you like something to drink?" a voice asked brightly.

Rikka opened her eyes and stared up at a man with brown hair. She blushed as she noticed she was almost completely naked and he was only about three inches from her face. She nodded slowly and he left. She lay there, silent, for a moment then sat up. Good.

She had on a white tube top and a black skort on. A really, really short skort, too! She threw the sheets off of her body and looked around. Where was she and how did she get here?

She stood up and walked to the window. _Hey! It's got to be past eight already! my god, mom'll kill me! _Rikka turned around and found herself looking up at the burnette. Crimson crossed her cheeks and she fell back into a random chair wchich she didn't even know was sitting there. She smiled weakly and the man returned it brightly.

"I hope you like cocoa," he stated.

"Eh..? Yes," Rikka answered meekly.

"Here you are!" he handed her a cup and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "I understand your name is Obin Rikka, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. But how did you know that?" she asked.

"Your ID card. Ryou found it on your person," he stated with another smile.

She took a sip of her steaming cocoa and smiled. "Ryou..?"

"Oh, yes. Ryou helped the mews get you back safely. Your wallet fell out of your pocket so he checked it out."

"Well, what about my close?"

"They're being washed."

"Washed..? How -"

"Hey, Keiichiro! Her stuff is finally dry!" a man called.

he entered the room with only his jeans on and Rikka blushed even more. His blonde hair hung in his face and her heart jumped.

"Oh...she's awake..."

"Rikka, this is Ryou," Keiichiro stated.

he stood up and walked to Ryou. They exchanged words for a breif moment then both left...with her close! She noticed her socks by the door so she grabbed them and put them on quickly. She ran out into the hall and skipped down the stairs.

"I see," that was Keiichiro!

"Why would she try and help the aliens, though?" Ryou asked.

"No clue, we just saw it." Who was that.

She peeked out and saw five girls and the two men from the earlier scene. She watched them closely...why were they talking about her?

"Well...we'll just have to keep a close eyes on her, then."

Rikka's heart jumped. here eyes flashed icy and she stood up straight. She darted down the staris and pushed herself through the crowd of people. She ran straight out the fronto door and didn't turn back.

She closed her eyes tightly and - THUD! Rikka fell back and landed on the cold ground. She lay on her back unconsious...again!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You sure are a klutz," Ryou explained.

Rikka sat up and looked at him. She rubbed her forehead and she checked her hand...dried blod. _Great!_ She fell back and sighed.

"What's going on..?" she pounderd aloud.

"That's easy. One you're becoming a Mew and two you're just a klutz!" Ryou stated.

"Please, Ryou. Miss Rikka doesn't want you harressing her," Keiichiro stated as he walked into the doorway. Rikka smiled and he gave her a bow. "Miss Rikka, these are the Mews. Momomiya Ichigo, Fong Pudding, Aizawa Minto, Midorikawa Lettuce and Fujiwara Zakuro."

All the Mews stepped out from behind Keiichiro and bowed. "Please to meet you, Miss Rikka," Minto stated.

"Thank you," Rikka replied. "I'm -"

"Obin Rikka! Na no do! Point for Pudding!" the hyper active Pudding squeal.

"Yes...actually," Rikka stated. Rikka sat up and looked over these new faces. She smiled and rose to her feet. She bowed and excused herself.

She began to the door when Zakuro grabbed her arm. "Hold there, missy. You're not done yet," she staed blankly.

"Yes?"

"Here, take your clothes off," Ryou stated as he stood up.

Rikka's face flared red and she gripped her fists. "PERVERT!" she shouted.

Ryou rolled his eyes and threw a pile of clothes in her face. She pulled them down and stared at him sympatheticly. "Put those on," he sighed.

That was the second time he'd been called a "pervert." First by Ichigo and now by Rikka. he sighed and turned away. Rikka blinked slowly and curiously at the bundle of clothes. She glared at everyone and they spun away.

"CUTE!!!" Rikka squealed. Everyone jumped and spun around. She wore a pure white uniform like the other girl's. She smiled and spun around joyfully. "I love it! Can I keep it?"

"Of course. It is _your _uniform," Keiichiro replied as he pushed the five girls out of the room.

"Un...iform..?" Rikka muttered.

"Yea, so get used to it," Ryou stated.

He came close to Rikka and lifted her chin. He smirked then walked out, leaving Rikka in the middle of the room and a crimson red spread widely across her cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rikka made her entrance about twenty minutes later. She came walking down the stairs to be met by a group of stares from odd girls she didn't recognize and a warm floaty smile from Keiichiro. She froze for a moment then continued down to Keiichiro and bowed to the girls. keiichiro rested a hand on her shoulder and she blushed with a giggle.

"Welcome, ladies, to Cafe Mew Mew," Rikka stated. Had someone told her that?

"This is Rikka-chan..." _Rikka-chan...? _"And she'll be your waitress today," keiichiro smiled. He turned and whispered something in her ear, "Good luck, Rikka-chan."

* * *

**PoD- Hope you enjoyed.**

**_Rikka: okay, so I'm a Mew. But why everytime I hear Kish's name or someone mensions "alien" I freak? Maybe Keiichiro and ryou can give me a hand._**

**_Hey, Pudding let go! Get off! It's mine! Puuding!_**

**_Pudding: Na no do! Hahah! I wanna see it!_**

**_Rikka: Next time, Unexpected Feiry!_**


	4. Unexpected Feiry

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**PoD- "Nothing really to say, 'cept 'enjoy'!"**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownz!

* * *

**

IIII

Rikka held her Cafe Mew uniform against her chest as she climbed down the stairs. She had stayed after to clean up and to get used t the feel of working. At home she had never gotten a chance to work since she was consider royalty to her mother. She walked toward the door when she heard Keiichiro call to her: "Rikka!"

She turned and smiled. She raised one arm and waved to Keiichiro. He ran up to her and stopped with a smile.

"Uh...yes, Keiichiro?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to tell you good work today," He stated.

"Thanks-"

"And be careful, please. You never know who's out there this late at night."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a Mew."

She smiled triumphantly and turned to leave. She walked out and shut the door behind her. She walked down the street and only a few things floated around in her mind.

How long would this "Mew" thing last? How long would she have to lie to her mother? How long would she have to fight aliens? How long would she have to fight with the other Mews? And how long would she have to go on living in a dream world?

She stopped and sighed softly. She looked up at the sky. Night hung all around her. The moon shone down on her like a spot light, the stars hung above her as though watching her with great anxiety and the air was cold and crisp as though feeling her skin with bony fingers. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she spun around quickly.

"Kya!!!! Back off, creep!!!!" Rikka shouted.

Her bag slammed into the side of something and when she opened her eyes she gasped. A dark shade of red ran across her face and Ryou grabbed her back. He lowered it and Rikka's hands began to tremble. She looked away from him and stared at the ground. She scuffed her foot across the dirt and waited for him to say something, anything, but he never did.

"I-I d-didn't mean to. I th-thought you were...uh...were -"

"A pervert? I know," he replied.

"Eh...No!" she exclaimed. "I-I just...I was just s-surprised and-KYA!!!"

Rikka dropped her bag and grabbed her head. She tried to hide her ears, but Ryou had already seen them. She then realized that her tail was out as well. She frowned and went to her knees. Her tail flicked back and forth and she released her ears. They went down on their own accord and she started crying. She pressed her hands onto her face to try and hide the fact she was crying.

"Are you crying?" Ryou asked.

"No!" she shouted in response.

Ryou knelt down and took her hands. He pulled them away from her face and they stared at each other. He smiled and she started laughing. She felt her tail flick again and her ears twitched upward then fell and she started crying again.

"I'm sorry. This is just so fast and so scary. I can't take it all in at one time. And these stupid ears and this stupid tail keep popping out!" she cried.

"Well, from wher I'm standing your DNA has been fused with two animals, true?" Rikka nodded and wiped her tears away. "And your animal is like Ichigo's. When you get too excited or nervous your ears and tail appear. Also, I'm guessing that when you kiss someone you like you'll turn into a cat...just like Ichigo."

Rikka stared at him for awhile in silence. He had a weird look in his eyes. She was thinking about getting up and try to continue home, but her body didn't agree. She just sat there quietly until she found a question to asked.

"What do you mean? Turn into a cat?" she asked.

"Here, I'll show you."

"What -"

She wasn't quick enough. Ryou slipped his hand under her chin and leaned forward. It happened so fast she didn't even realize it. their lips came togeter and then she was transforming. She fell onto the ground and landed on her feet...all four feet.

"Nya!!!! W-What happened to me, Ryou?" Rikka screamed.

She stared up at Ryou with blue eyes. Her legs were trembling and she fell to the group. She had white fur with a black spot on her forehead that appeared to be the shape of a snowflake. She rested on the ground and her ears slowly went down in sadness and confussion.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"The same thing that happens to Ichigo," he stated. He sat down and petted her back gently. She started purring and her eyes went wide.

She jumped away and stared at ryou angrily until she fell over again. She looked at her paws and her ears bent down again. She sighed and covered her eyes.

"Ichigo has to undergo the smae thing whenever she's kissed. I figured it was the same with you as well. And I was right."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

She glanced up at him and he flicked her nose. She rubbed it with her paw and tried to stand up again.

"Rikka, don't push yourself. It's going to take some time getting used to. Whenever you get kissed you'll turn into a cat, so you have to be careful and not get excited."

He grabbed her waiste and placed her on his shoulder. She gripped his shirt with her claws and looked over his shoulder at the ground. He collected her belongings and threw them over the other shoulder. She looked at him in confussion and he glanced other toward her.

"W-Whay are you doing this?"

"Because it's hard in the beginning and I don't want you getting hurt. Anyways, no dog's gonna hurt you up there."

"Dog?!"

"Calm down. You'll be safe there."

Rikka smiled and rubbed her face against his cheek. He started walking and the smoothness of his steps relaxed her and she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rikka woke to a tapping on her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was back to normal. But how? She didn't dwell on it long because the tapping had continued. She was still in her Saturdayoutfit and she walked to her window.

She opened it up and peered out. Nothing. She sttarted closing it and a body flung itself into the room. Rikka landed on the ground and looked up at the body who had just entered. She sat up and gripped her locket that had fallen out of her pocket.

"Kish, what do you want?" she asked.

He smiled and knelt done in front of her. "I came to see you, Kitten," he replied.

"Well, I don't want to see you. So...get out!" she shouted at him.

he stared at her and kept that same smile. As Rikka stared she noticed his eyes, they had the same look Ryou had earlier. That look right before he...kissed her! Rikka scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. Kish got up and ran after her.

_Got to stay away. There is no...way I'm getting kissed by him again...and I don't want to turn into a cat again!_

Rikka turned to the stairs and jumped onto the railing. She slid down the railing on her feet and jumped off at the end. She turnedback to see Kish jumping of the banister and down to her floor. She gripped her locket tightly in her hand.

"I don't want to, but I might have to," she whispered to herself.

Kish began toward her and put his hands out in front of him. He summoned his Serpant Swords nd grabbed them in his hands. He continued toward her and she made her decision.

"Mew Mew Rikka, Metamorpho-SIS!!!" she called.

Kish still came toward her as the light faded and she was revealed as Mew Rikka. She had her septar in her hand and she brought it to her chest. She flipped into the air and pulled her septar apart. She had the rod in one hand and the snowflake in the other.

"Cosmic Frozen Flash!!!" she shouted.

Kish covered his eyes as a huge burst of light emitted from the snowflake as Rikka threw it into the air. She fluttered in the air and grabbed it after the light disolved into the darkness. The whole living room was covered it ice. She looked toward a pile of ice which she suspected to be Kish's frozen body. She froze herself as the thought that she had killed him crossed her mind.

"Kish..."

"Yes?' he asked sarcasticly.

Before she could do anything, he grabbed her arms and put a sword against her throat. She didn't move. She breathed heavily and her breath was seen through the temperature. kish leaned close to her ear and spoke: "I have a deal."

"What? What do you want?" she asked.

"Just listen, Kitten -"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever, Kitten. I'm the one in power at the moment and you're the one with the sword against your neck."

"What?"

* * *

The next morning Rikka was up early. She was able to sneak out of the house before her mother noticed and by the time she did notice she was already half way through her shift at the cafe.

Rikka was wearing her hair down and a grey hat. She had on a black skirt and a grey t-shirt. She had knee high boots and a long grey coat. She was running and in a hurry. She had to tell Ryou what happened. Then Kish's words flashed back into her mind.

_"Remember, Kitten. This our little secret. I'm not even going to tell pai and taruto, so you can't tell those annoying Mews, either. Got it? good. See you later, Kitten."_

"My name's not KITTEN!" she shouted.

"Rikka?" Ryou asked.

"Uh..." she hadn't even realized she was here already. "Ryou...Nya! Stupid ears! " She shok her head.

_C'mon, Rikka. Focus!_

"Rikka, are you -"

"Ryou! I need to tell you something," she exclaimed.

"Well?"

"Eh...Kish, he came to see me last night and...he tried to make a deal with me. Was i wrong to listen to his proposition?" she asked quietly.

"Well, did you accept?" she shook her head. "Well, what was the proposition?"

"Eh? It was for me to -"

"Na no na no do! Pudding is here!" Pudding shouted.

"Uh, I'll tell you a little later, kay?"

Pudding jumped over to Rikka. She flipped over her head and snatched her hat. She placed it on her head and began to dance around.

"Pudding loves Rikka's hat!" pudding squealed.

"Pudding give it back!" Rikka shouted.

"No na do na!"

* * *

**_Rikka: Hey, Keiichiro. Could you gice me a hand? I think there might be a problem with the oven._**

**_Keiichiro: Yes, I think there may be a problem. I'll Ryou on that._**

**_Rikka: Kay._**

**_Ryou: So, while I'm working on this, you can tell me what Kish told you. Right? Good._**

**_Next time...Kish and his Offer!_**


	5. Kish and His Offer

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "This is getting good! What secrets will be revealed today and will some people start catching on to Rikka's strange behavior?"**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownz!**

**V**

Rikka finally got her hat back from Pudding and the rest of the girls made their appearance. She had just emerged when she heard Ichigo and Minto fueding other something. She stood there in the mix of Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro unseen as the two girl went on yelling. She couldn't really understand a lot of the parts, but she heard some.

It had to do with her and kish and the rest of the alien pack. her face flared but she held it back. She tepped on Lettuce's shoulder and she smiled.

"Oh, hi Rikka," Lettuce announced loudly as though making sure Ichigo and Minto noticed Rikka's sudden appearance.

"Rikka?" Minto and Ichigo shouted.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Ichigo asked.

Rikka threw a towel over her shoulder and walked pass everyone. She made her way to a table and started cleaning it. Everyone stared at her and she shrugged.

"I don't. Maybe two, three minutes. Don't worry, guys. I don't ahve anything to do with the aliens. trust me," Rikka repledi.

"Oh, Rikka we do!" Ichigo stated and she and Lettuce hugged Rikka.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt," Lettuce added.

"Yeah! You're like another one of Pudding's sisters!" Pudding interjected and she jumped on the three girls and embraced them.

"You're a Mew now and Mews look after one another," Zakuro smiled and hugged them all.

Minto stood silent for awhile then added her thoughts, "And even though we fight, we all still love each other."

They all squished Rikka and started giggling. Rikka tried to get a hold of everyone, but she couldn't. Oh well, at least she was close to them. She smiled and started laughing even harder. Keiichiro came down the stairs with Ryou and stared at the girls. they swayed back and forth and then fell to the ground. They lay in a pile and started laughing again.

Rikka was propped up on on her elboys and pudding was across her lap, Ichigo was leaning against her right knee with Lettuce lying on her left leg, Zakuro had managed to land under Rikka's knees and Minto rested her head on Zakuro's foot and her leg across Pudding's back. they all rolled off of each other and looked toward keiichiro and Ryou with teary eyes.

"S-Sorry, Ryou. We'll clean it up. Promise," Rikka stated.

"Kay, we'll be down stairs in the lab if you need anything," he replied.

Rikka and Zakuro set to work on fixing the three tables and nine chairs they had brought down when the group fell, Minto and Pudding were cleaning the windows and floor, Ichigo was greeting the customers and Lettuce was in the back cooking up their orders.

Rikka looked up from the final table and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She looked over to the door and there he stood. She froze and Zakuro nudged into her.

"Hey, Rikka? You alright?" she asked.

"He's here," she replied. She began to shake and point up at the boy in the doorway. "H-He's here."

"Who?" Zakuro asked.

"K-Kiyo, h-he's here-Nya!" Rikka shreiked. Kiyo glanced over and rikka pulled Zakuro in front of her. "Stupid cat ears! Zakuro hide me!"

"Where?" she asked.

"Uh...quick! The kitchen!" she whispered.

Kiyo headed toward Zakuro and she moved toward the kitchen. He ran and caught her before she could get there.

"Excuse me. Uh, hi. I'm Kiyo. Is that Rikka behind you?" he asked her.

"Uh...no. I'm sorry, Kiyo. I don't know a Rikka. Please excuse me. I...uh, have some work to do in the kitchen," Zakuro replied.

"Oh, thank you," he replied and Zakuro shifted into the kitchen.

"My God! That was close," rikka whined.

"Cute," Zakuro stated.

"Huh? Cute? What's cute?" Rikka asked.

"Your ears," Zakuro answered as she flicked one.

"Ow! Ouchie! Ouchie! Ouchie! That hurt!" Rikka screamed.

her ears slowly disappeared and she smiled. She kicked off of the counter and jumped onto the floor. She walked pass Zakuro and headed to the oven.

"I think I'll just hang out in here for today," she stated.

"Sounds good to me," Zakuro replied.

"i'll just go take your place outside then, Rikka," Lettuce stated.

"Right. If you have any trouble just come get me. See you," Rikka replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'd like a cup of cocoa and a pie of strawberry cheesecake, please," s girl stated.

"Alright. Will that be it?" Ichigo asked as she wrote the order.

"Make that two," Kiyo added as he sat down beside her.

"Right! Your things will be out shortly," Ichigo replied.

She turned and ran to the kitchen. She handed the order form to rikka and she smiled. Rikka nodded and Ichigo turned and left. Rikka poured some hot milk into two cups and then added some cocoa mix. She opened the refridgorater and pulled out two peices of cheesecake.

Rikka placed them on a tray with two spoons, two fork, two straws and two napkins. She lifted it up and walked out of the kitchen. She looked down at the card.

"Table five, eh?" Rikka mumbled. She walked oer to table five and sat the tray down. "Here you...are...Kiyo?"

"Rikka? Hey!" Kiyo stated. He got up and hugged her.

Please! No ears! No tail! Nya! No!!!

Rikka pushed him away and pulled her ears down. She ran back into the kitchen and slammed the door. She breathed heavily as she stood against the door and waited for her to hear Kiyo sit down. She never did and then there was a knock on the door. She closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't him.

"H-Hello?" she whsipered.

"Rikka, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine...now go away!" Rikka called.

"Oh, alright. See you later then," Kiyo murmured and his footsteps faded away.

Rikka slid down the door and started crying. She had been so mean to him and just so she could keep the secret. So she could protect her friends. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Nothing was going to bring her down and nothing was going to stop her from helping the other Mews.

* * *

"Hey, Keiichiro! I think there's a problem with this stupid stove!" Rikka called down to him. 

"I'll be right up," he answered

"Kay!" Rikka replied.

She turned back to the stove and kicked it with her heel. It hissed and she jumped onto the counter. She relaxed as the hissing died down, but she remained on the counter. The rest of the girls were trying to get the customers to leave, but some just wouldn't go. And some being Kiyo and her girl friend. Keiichiro walked up the stairs and lokked over at the stove.

Rikka glanced down to him as he approached the hissing piece of metal. He crouched down in front of it and pulled the door down. Rikka slid down from her spot on the counter and stared into the stove over his shoulder. Keiichiro hadn't noticed her, so he didn't think she was there and when he stood up he knocked into her.

"Oh, Rikka-chan! Are you alright?" Keiichiro asked.

"yeah, so what's wrong with it?" Rikka inquired.

"I don't know, but I'll get Ryou up here to check it out," Keiichiro replied and he left.

Ryou came up a little later and checked out the stove. He didn't say anything to Rikka until he needed a different tool. Rikka knew every name of the tools so she was quick on handing them over. He looked under the stove and frowned. He sat up and wiped his brow.

"So, you want to tell me what this deal with Kish is?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, right. I had forgotten that I told you about last night...but before I do I want to know something," she replied.

"Alright?" he asked.

"How did I change back into a human? The last thing I remember is dozing off on your shoulder and then waking up in my bed. What did you do?" Rikka knelt down beside ryou and handed him another toll he had pointed to.

"Well," he went back under the stove and set to work, "I kissed you again."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's how you change back. You've got to kiss someone."

"Oh, that makes sense. I think."

"So, deal? What was it?"

"Uh, Kish said that I had one of two options, both resulting in the same thing. I could tell him how you were able to infuse our DNA with the animals' or just join him."

"And what were you going to get out of it?"

"he said they wouldn't hurt me and that he wouldn't hurt the other Mews, but I don't think I believe him."

"Well, that's because you're smart."

Ryou sat up and wiped the soot from his face and hands. He stood up and packed up his tools. Rikka stood up and tried to smile at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Rikka! Chimera Animal and aliens outside!" Minto shouted as she and the other barged into the kitchen.

"Right! Leacve it to me. I'll get rid of them! Mew Mew Rikka Metamorpho-SIS!!!!"

* * *

**_Kish: So, Kitten. Did you make up your mind?_**

**_Rikka: First off, my name's not Kitten! And second, yes. I did decide! And my heart chooses to -"_**

**_Kiyo: Rikka! Rikka, look out!_**

**_Rikka: Kiyo! No, stop! KIYO!!!_**

**_Next time...Kitten's Heart Is Torn!_**


	6. Kitten's Heart Is Torn

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "Yayz! Rikka is actually having a conversation with Kiyo! How cute."**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownz!**

**VI**

Rikka ran out the back door and jumped. She landed on the ground and looked around. She stood up and her ears twitched. She sat down and sighed.

"So, Kitten. Did you make your choice?" Kish asked as he jumped down behind her.

"Yes, actually," Rikka answered.

"And?" Kish inquired,

Kish smiled and looked at her. She stood up and bowed. He folded his arms behind his head and rose a brow at her. She smiled and summoned her septar.

"I've chosen to follow my heart and my heart was very clear...I've made my choice! And my choice is to remain loyal to the Mews! With that loyalty it means I have to protect my sisters from aliens like you, Kish!" Rikka announced. She spun her septar in front of her chest and gripped it tightly. "So, now you'll be leaving."

Kish didn't move, he just stared at her with a blank stare. Rikka was getting a little freaked out by that dead stare. Kish then smirked and started laughing. Rikka tightened her grip on the septar and glared at Kish. The other Mews were close by, but Rikka had to protect thtem, this was her battle.

"You actually think you can say no. Not gonna happen," Kish stated.

"Why you!" Rikka shouted.

As she was getting ready for her attack when a blast came from below her. She screamed as she went flying into the air. She refused to let go of the septar as her back was torn. She began to fall and Kish smiled. A multitude of vines caught her and then constricted against her body. She hung above the ground and Kish approached her slowly.

Rikka struggled and tried to get a good grip on her septar, but the vines were wond too tightly around her. She looked up and stared at Kish. He was getting on her last nerve. Kish stopped in front of her and she kisked her leg forward.

"Urgh!" Kish shouted.

He flew backwards and rolled across the dirt. Rikka got a good grip on her septar and she froze the vines. She put all her strength against the vines and they shattered. She dropped down onto the ground panting and she hit her knees.

"I-I...can't do this without...y-you guys. Help!" Rikka called.

The other five Mews showed up and as Kish started getting up Taruto and Pai made their appearance. Ichigo and Lettuce helped Rikka up to her feet and she stepped forward. She threw her septar into the air and spun around. She caught it and pointed it at Kish and "his boys".

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Leave!" she stated.

Kish stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. He smirked and stared at Rikka. "Alright, we'll leave. On one condition," he stated.

"Kish! We don't have time for your games!" Ichigo shouted.

"So, just get lost!" Zakuro added.

"We will leave," Pai replied.

"But -"

"But what?" Pudding asked.

"The Snow Mew. She has to come with us," Kish stated.

Rikka froze. She fell backwards and lettuce caught her. Kish smiled and Pai and him moved forward. Ichigo, Pudding and Minto stepped in front of Rikka and Lettuce and Zakuro knelt beside the two.

"We're not letting you have Mew Rikka!" Minto shouted.

"That's not your decision!" Taruto replied.

"It's hers," Pai added pointing to Rikka.

"Still, we're not going to let you take her!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Alright, kid. Kitten," Kish looked pass Ichigo and met Rikka's eyes, "you can either stay and watch your friends die. or come with us and we'll let them live."

"Shuddup, Kish!" Ichigo, minto and Zakuro shouted.

"Hey, you can't -"

"No, guys. I have to go. Or they'll hurt you. I'm sorry," Rikka stated.

"Rikka?" Lettuce whispered.

Rikka stood up and slowly pushed past the Mews. All of them stared at her in shock. Rikka stood directly in the middle of the Mews and the aliens. She stared at the ground and looked up to meet Kish's eyes. She began toward him when they showed up.

"Rikka!" they shouted.

Rikka looked and two new beings had gathered. Ryou and Keiichiro had taken their place beside the teary-eyed Mews and were staring over at her.

"No!" Rikka screamed. She brought her hands to her ears and glared down at her feet. "Shuddup! Everyone just shuddup!" She pointed her septar at the aliens and frowned. "You might want to leave before you can't even breath."

"Ha! Yeah right!" Pai explained.

"You asked for it, girl!" Taruto taunted.

Pai summoned his fan and targetted Rikka. He smiled and Rikka still stood her ground and stared at him, ready for his attack. He rose it into the air and Rikka clenched her septar.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" he shouted.

"Ribbon -"

"Rikka! Rikka, look out!" Kiyo shouted.

Kiyo appeared out of nowhere and ran toward Rikka. Rikka froze and dropped her septar. She stared at Kiyo as he stopped in front of her and the thunderuos attack collided with him. He fell back and Rikka went forward to catch him.

"Kiyo! No, Kiyo!" she screamed. "K-Kiyo..!"

Kiyo rested silently against her knees as her eyes filled with tears. Ichigo and Lettuce ran forward with their weapons in hand. They thrusted theirselves at the aliens and they dogded it easily.

Before they could do anything else, Rikka stood up and had used the same attack that she had used on Kish the night before and she covered the aliens in a sheet of ice. She turned to the Mews and smiled. She released her septar and it crashed into the ground. She closed her eyes and began to fall backwards.

"Rikka!" Ryou shouted.

He and the other Mews ran toward her and he caught her before she fell into the snow. She returned to her original form and the snow began to melt. The aliens were gone and Rikka had a spiking fever. All the Mews stood around her and their eyes were full of tears. Rikka was under so much pressure and she was risking everything for them. They returned to their human forms and turned to Kiyo who was managing to sit up.

"Rikka?" he exclaimed. "W-What happened?"

"C'mon. We need to get her back to the cafe," Keiichiro stated.

He and Ryou carried her back to the cafe and the Mews and Kiyo followed close behind. Everyone in the cafe had gone except for the girl that was with Kiyo, she followed Kiyo when he came in. Ryou and Keiichiro sat Rikka down in Ryou's room and Kiyo and Lettuce stayed with her.

"Lettuce..." Rikka whispered.

"Rikka? Are you alright? Kiyo, he's here," Lettuce replied.

"Hey, Rikka," he added.

"Mmmmm..." Rikka muffled.

Rikka's face was red and her forehead was on fire. She coughed and her ears appeared. Kiyo jumped and then smiled. He rubbed her ears and started laughing.

"I thought I had seen her with cat ears! they're cute," he whispered.

"Eh..? Uh, excuse me. I'm going to get her some water," Lettuce stated and she ran out.

"So, Rikka. You're part cat...is that why you're so amazing in sports?" he mumbled.

"No...it's a new thing, Kiyo-kun. I'm still getting used to it," rikka murmued half consious.

"Oh, really? And how did this happen?" Kiyo asked.

"Project Mew. Ryou and Keiichiro are scientist who've been expirementing with animal DNA. I was lucky enough to get fused with two. A cat and a swan," she answered. "It's really hard and really confussing. I've got to protect Earth and the Mews, too. But it's all worth it."

"Well, I've got a secret, too. I -"

"Hey, kid. You've got to leave now. We're taking Rikka home and you should go home, too," Ryou stated.

"Oh, alright," Kiyo replied.

He stood up and left and Rikka rolled over and put her face into the pillow. Ryou stared at her for awhile then turned out and went to get Keiichiro's permission to take her home.

* * *

**_Rikka: Now that Kiyo knows my secret I wonder how everything's going to be between us. Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see. And who was that girl he was with? Strange. I'll figure it out! Nya!_**

**_Voice: Heheh!_**

**_Rikka: Huh? What the? Who's there?_**

**_Next time...Mews Get Ready To Dance!_**


	7. Chapter Change' See You On The Track

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "Hope you like this chappie!"**

**Disclaimer- no deh ownz!**

**VII**

Rikka awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sat up suddenly and glanced about her bed. She was still half asleep as she ran her hand under her pillow and finally found it. She brought it up to her ear and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh? Uh, hello?" she mumbled.

"Rikka, where are you?" the voice shouted.

Rikka pulled the phone away from her ear as the person on the other line continued to shouted. She slowly placed it against her ear and sighed.

"Who is this? Ichigo?" Rikka whispered.

"Ichigo?! No, it's Tori! Now, where are you?" Tori shouted.

"Home...I was sleeping," she replied.

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Because it's nine something..."

"Exactly! Think Rikka! Nine thirty, track and Kiyo...and the rest of the team!"

"Oh, no! I'll be right there! Tell coach I'm on my way!"

"Hurry, Rikka!"

Rikka jumped from her bed and grabbed her bag and her shoes. She ran through the door and slid down the stairs. She glided past her mother and escaped through the side door. She slipped her shoes on as she ran and threw her track bag onto her shoulders. She started running faster and fell. She pushed off the ground with her one hand before she hit and continued to run like that.

As she neared the school she pushed herself to her feet and turned into the track feild. She slid across the ground and Tori appeared.

"It's about time...actually, record time!" Tori cheered.

Tori was shorter than Rikka, but only by an inch or two, and had black hair with a tint of purple. She had dark violet-green eyes and she was very strong. She once beat up a guy twice her size. She was known for her strength but also her beauty.

"Rikka! You made it," Kiyo called.

Rikka turned and smiled. That's when she noticed the small girl again. Her face dropped and when Kiyo got closer she smiled again, at least she tried.

"Kiyo-kun, of course," Rikka replied.

"I just thought after last night you'd skip," Kiyo stated.

"Last...night?" Rikka pondered aloud. "Oh, right. Who's this?"

"Oh, my younger sister. This is Shai, Shai this is Obin Rikka," Kiyo introduced.

"N-Nice to meet you," Shai stammered.

"Same here," Rikka stated. "Well, we should warm up."

"C'mon, guys!" Tori announced. "You two are up first, so get busy!"

Tori ran off and joined her division. Shai scurried off to the crowded audiance and took a seat. Kiyo and Rikka sat down and started stretching out with the five minutes they had left. Rikka hadn't noticed, but ever since her DNA had been infused with her animals she had become more fexible. Kiyo took notice when she was finally able to touch the ground with her nose when she stretched out her legs.

"Hey, Rikka," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Rikka asked as she sat up and directed her attention to him.

"You're not going to use your Mew powers to help you win, are you?" he asked softly.

"No! of course not! I don't need that to beat them," she replied.

"Good. Well, see ya at the finish line!" Kiyo cheered as he stood up and ran off to join the other male competitors.

Rikka stood up and watch Kiyo greet the other racers. She turned and saw something she wished she hadn't.

Pai.

She turned back to Kiyo and then to Tori. Finally she looked at her coach and sighed. She ran over quickly with on eye on Pai as his disappeared into the park. Rikka stopped and tugged on her coaches arm.

"Coach, I feel sick. I'm going to run to the bathroom," she stated.

"Do you want someone to accompany you, Rikka-chan," he asked.

"No, sir. I'll be fine," she replied.

She turned and started running, Kiyo looked up and saw her turn the bend. He didn't think, he just took off after her.

Rikka jumped into the bushes and when she emerged in the park she was all Mew'ed up. She climbed to her feet and fluttered her wings to reveal them of the bush's leaves. She looked up at the top ot the slide and glared at Pai.

"I'm surprised. Usually Kish is the one following me around. Either you lik me too or Kish is paying you," she taunted.

"Not quite," he replied as he sat down.

Rikka spun around and slammed her septar into Kish's stomach and he hit the ground. She jumped away and stared up at Pai. She smirked and then glanced to Kish who was trying to climb to his feet and summon his two swords.

"Nice try, you cat fool me that easily," she stated.

"Oh no? What about now?" Pai asked.

Taruto jumped from the tree above her. She turned as he started falling, but she wasn't quick enough. He collided with her and slammed her into the ground when she turned to run. Her septar flew from her hand and Pai caught it with delight. She ly againstt he ground with Taruto on her back and her arms twisted and resting against her back with Taruto's pressure on them.

"Nya-! Let go-!" she screamed.

"Gotchya, kitten," Kish chimed.

"For the last time! MY NAME IS NOT KITTEN!!!! NYA-! Now let go, you brat!" she shouted as she started struggling.

Taruto started laughing as he put more pressure onto her arms. She winced and tried to get away again. Kish sat down on the ground and stared at Rikka's suffering face. Pai smiled and twirled her Snow Septar on his index finger. taruto finally let go and jumped away and as she tried to get up he caused the tree behind her to mutate.

Vines flew from its trunk and wrapped around her waiste. It pulled her back against the trunk and restrained her. The vines coiled around her arms, legs, everywhere. Every time she tried to move they'd get tighter and tighter.

"So, Kitten -"

"N-Not...Ki-Kitten!" she stated between shortening breaths.

"Uh-huh, right. Kitten, are you going to join us now? Or not?" Kish asked proudly. He thought he knew the answer.

"N-No! Not a...chance!"

"Really?" he asked sarcasticly. "Pai."

"Fuu Rai Sen!" he shouted and he sent a wave of thunder at her.

She screamed as the thunder collided into her body. She closed her eyes as the attack died of and she tried to move her hands over her burned stomach and chest. The vines restricted her from tending her wounds. She started crying and she glared up at Kish.

"My...a-answer is st-still...NO!" she cried.

* * *

**_Kish: C'mon, Kitten. Just give in and join us! the sooner you accept our allience the sooner you can stop the pain. So just accept it arleady!_**

**_Rikka: No!_**

**_Kish: Pai!_**

**_Pai: Fuu Rai Sen!_**

**_Rikka: Ahhh!_**

**_Next time...Kiyo To The Rescue_**


	8. Kiyo To The Rescue

**Tokyo Passion**

**POD- "I really like this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. Alright, anyways. I'll let you read it and give your opinions. By the way, BIG thanks to MPuddingLuver24! She's absolutely amazing and has been supporting 'Tokyo Passion' ever since it began and has supported little Rikka. Hopefully she'll continue to! Thanks LOTS!"**

**Rikka- "Arigoto for reading!"**

**VIII**

"Geez, Kitten!" Kish whined. "You can make us stop with one word! "Yes"! That's all you have to say!"

Rikka hung limply against the tree's trunk and the three aliens stared down at her. She barely breathed as she hung there. Taruto had gotten bored and started climbing up to Pai and pai still twirled her septar in his hand. kish had transfered from one sitting position to another, but stayed in the same spot.

"Hey..Pai. I think you killed her with that last Fuu Rai Sen," Taruto murmured.

"Hmm," Pai muttered. "Looks like it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kish shouted. He stood up and walked toward Rikka. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin. He lifted her face up and her eyes were shut peacefully, yet painfully. "Nah, she's just sleeping!"

"Sleeping?" Taruto shouted; his voice was full of surprise. "What a, she's - I don't even know what to call her!"

The vines that had hugged Rikka to the tree disappeared and she fell forward. Kish grabbed her and threw her onto his back. He craddled her by holding under her legs and turned to Pai and Taruto. He smirked as her ears, tail and wings disappeared and she returned to being a normal girl. Kish jumped and landed beside Pai and Taruto.

"Well, we got her. Now what?" Taruto asked.

"Idiot," Pai mumbled.

"We use her. We put her against the Mews," Kish added.

"Not if I can help it you won't!" Kiyo shouted.

Kish turned and smirked. "You? You're just a pathetic human."

There was a sudden silence and Kish stared in admiration. No longer was there Kiyo, regular track star, but Sinbad, Black Knight. Kish frowned and narrowed his eyes as Sinbad's sword appeared in his hand.

"Here," Kish growled as he pushed the unconsious Rikka into Pai. "You know what to do." Pai nodded and searched through his pocket. "I'll take care of him."

Kish jumped toward Kiyo - well, Sinbad - and summoned his two swords. Sinbad rose his sword and blocked the attack; the battle had begun.

Kish tried to aim a kick into Sinbad's chest but was blocked by Sinbad's arm, then Sinbad jabbed his swords forward. Kish barely dodged it and landed beneath Pai and taruto and Rikka.

Pai finally found what he was searching for, and at this point Taruto was jumping in excitement, and he smirked. He held in his hand a Mew Aqua, but the aliens somehow converted it into a Dark Mew Aqua that glowed with a black light. Pai opened it and tilted Rikka's head back and pulled the neck of her shirt down about and inch. He took the Dark Mew Aqua and placed it on her glowing Mew Mark on the side of her neck.

"Aaaaaah!" Rikka screamed through grinted teeth as the Dark Mew Aqua burried into her Mark.

Sinbad jerked his attention to Rikka and Kish stabbed, slicing a huge gash on his left arm.

Rikka continued to scream as her Mark turned from white to black and she went into her Mew mode. Her dress flashed black, then white, black and she returned to Rikka, regular girl. Pai stood up, Rikka in his arms, and Kish jumped to his side. He attached a black keychain to Rikka's side and Pai threw her down at Sinbad, who quickly extended his arms and caught her.

"See ya later Sinbad. And take good care of my Kitten," Kish smirked.

* * *

"Coach!" Kiyo called. 

"Yeah - Ah! Hey, Kiyo! What happened?" growled Coach.

"I'm not sure, but I need to run her home," Kiyo replied, although he was going to take her straight to the cafe.

"Alright, just hurry back."

"Yessir!"

* * *

"Ryou!" Kiyo shouted. 

"Huh?" Ryou looked up. "Who are - What happened to her?!"

"Some three guys attacked her," Kiyo replied panting.

"Here give her to me. Now, leave, " Ryou stated once he had Rikka.

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

"Fine," Ryou sighed. "Keiichiro! Get contact with the other Mews, quick, and get them here!"

"Right!" Keiichiro replied from below.

"You, come with me," Ryou ordered to Kiyo.

Kiyo nodded and Ryou began up the stais with Rikka in his arms. Kiyo continued to glance up at Rikka's still face; it describe everything inside her, the hurt, the fear. Kiyo flinched at the thought and continued to follow Ryou. He entered his room and Kiyo stood in the doorway. Keiichiro squeezed pass Kiyo and stood beside ryou.

"What happened?" he asked, staring down at rikka who still appeared to be in pain.

"Ask the kid," Ryou replied nodding toward Kiyo.

"Huh?' Kiyo muttered.

"What happened, huh?" Keiichiro asked approaching Kiyo slowly.

"Oh...eh..."

"We need to know, please. You can trust us."

"Yes. She disappeared into the woods and I followed her, and by the time I found her she was torn to pieces. There were these three guys, a tall one, a short one and one with green hair, they dropped her and I was able to catch her. That's all I know."

"Thank you," Keiichiro replied in a concerned tone. He glanced back at Rikka and sighed.

"It was the aliens alright," Ryou stated.

"I agree," Keiichiro added.

"Ryou! Keiichiro! What happened?" Ichigo shouted from the hall.

"What's wrong?" Lettuce screamed.

"Rikka. The aliens got to her," Ryou and Keiichiro explained.

"OH no," Lettuce gasped.

"Is she okay?" Minto questioned.

"We're not sure," Keiichiro replied.

"Who are you? Zakuro asked Kiyo. "Oh, hey. You're that Kiyo guy, right?"

"Yeah," Kiyo replied. Everyone turned to stare at Kiyo.

"So, what happened?" Zakuro asked.

Kiyo, why don't you go donstairs so we can speak with the girls, hm?" Ryou suggested.

Kiyo nodded and zipped down the stairs, away from all the girls concerning stares. The five girl returned their glances to Keiichiro and Ryou as they waited for Kiyo to be out of earshot. Ryou sighed and glanced up toward them.

"The aliens got to her. And by the look of it got her pretty hard," Ryou stated.

"We're going to run some tests, to make sure she's alright. Which means you all need to be on your toes. Watch for anything suspicious," Keiichiro added.

"Like that boy," Minto stated softly.

""Who? Rikka's friend?" Zakuro pondered.

"Yes!" Minto answered. "He's hiding something, I can feel it!"

"Just be on the look out," Ryou grunted.

"ight!" four of the five girls replied.

Zakuro, Ichigo, Minto and Pudding all ran down the stairs and disappeared. Lettuce glanced in and sighed. Keiichiro caught her still lingering and sauntered over to her.

"Miss Lettuce," he whispered.

"Huh? O-Oh, yes?" she replied.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering, maybe I could, uh, stay with her. In case she wakes up."

"Good idea."

"Thank you."

"ryou, let's go and get set up for her. Lettuce is going to stay with her until then," Keiichiro called to Ryou.

"Yeah, alright," Ryou replied.

He and Keiichiro both slipped from the room and Lettuce walked to Rikka's bed side - Ryou's bedside really - and smoothed her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Le-Lettuce..."

Lettuce jumped and quickly turned to Rikka. She remained still and Lettuce let out her held breath.

"Lettce, we're ready for her," Keiichiro stated.

She nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

**_Ryou: Keiichiro, what's going on with the computer?!_**

**_Keiichiro: I'm not sure. I think, I think it has something to do with Rikka. I caught a glance at her DNA comparisons before the computer crashed and I think -_**

**_Ryou: Where is she?! She's gone!_**

**_Next time...Yin to Yang: Black Rikka Arrives!_**


	9. Yin to Yang: Black Rikka Arrives

**Tokyo Passion**

**POD- "Arigato gratiously on the reviews! Even gettting a few encourages me to continue writing. So, again, Arigato! I'd like to take a I had to give her away. But enough dwelling, continue! Shall we?"**

**Rikka- "Please, don't get mad at me! I have no choice!"**

**VIIII**

Ryou laid Rikka on the counter and imjected a needle into her Mew Mark. He slowly drained Rikka of a few milliliters of blood to compare to her DNA before her attack. He handed it to Keiichiro who put it under an electrical microscope. As the blood was scanned and the computer analyzed the data Ryou stood over Rikka.

"Rikka, what happened to you..." Ryou whispered barely above a hum.

"Ryou. The analyzing is almost complete," Keiichiro stated.

Ryou turned and joined him. "Alright, and the girls are out on watch. So, what do we have?"

"I'm not quite sure, we'll know in a minute."

As the clomputer finished the comparisons and showed the two DNA samples the screen went black and the keyboard began to smoke.

"Whoa! Keiichiro, what happened!"

"I don't know. I think, I think it had something to do with Rikka's" - Ryou glanced toward the counter - "DNA. I saw that-"

"Where is she? She's gone, Keiichiro!"

* * *

"Ribbon!" 

"Strawberry Check!"

"Minto Echo!"

The few of the Chimera Snakes fell and more neared quickly. Lettuce jumped backward as a snake whipped its tail toward her. She fell to her knees pressing one had against her chest as she panted. She stared up at Pai and Kish with fearful eyes.

"I-I wish...Rikka was here...to help...us..." she stated through deep breaths.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo agreed.

"C'mon! This ain't no fun if you wimp out!" Kish shouted.

Ichigo glared up at him and spun her bell on her hand. She gripped it tightly and pointed it into the sky. She closed her eyes and gripped it tighter. "Ribbon Strawberry Check Suprise!"

Ichigo closed her eyes as she released her attack. Everyone remained silent as the light cleared. As Ichigo peered through the light she saw a figure of a girl with wings, a tail and ears and no Chimera Snakes. The girl held her hand in the air and absorbed the light into her hand and crushed it, then dropping her hand to her side with a smirk. Ichigo stood up and went forward only to be pushed away and land on the ground. The light cleared completely and Rikka stood tall in the middle of the scene. The Mews stared at her outfit change in confusion. Black...?

"Kitten!" Kish cheered.

"...Not Kitten..!" Rikka growled.

"Rikka, what happened to you?" Lettuce asked wearily. She stood up and stared at Rikka sadly.

"Nothing. And my name is Black Rikka, thank you!" Rikka snapped. "Not Rikka...or Kitten, Kish!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get rid of them. Now!" Pai ordered.

Rikka turned to Ichigo and rose her hand. A blast of icy wind sped toward Ichigo with sharp snowflakes, knocking her into a tree trunk. She then turned to Minto and did the same. Zakuro and Pudding stood near each other and were blasted into one another. She finally turned to Lettuce and glared at her for a while. She rose her hand and -

"Rikka don't!" Lettuce screamed. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then don't. Stand there. Wait. Then you'll be on ice," Rikka explained with an icy tone.

"Rikka, no! I won't stand by and let them do this to you!" Lettuce shouted. Tears were welling in her eyes and she dropped her Casanets. She then fell to her knees. She clenched her fists and shook her tears away. "Rikka, please. Please, don't do this, Rikka! You're my...my friend. Do you hear me!? Did you hear what I said!? You're my friend! MY FRIEND! And I won't let them have you without a fight!" Lettuce cried.

Rikka's hateful expression softened and she lowered her arm. Lettuce stared at her and almost smiled.

"Rikka!" Pai shouted as he threw his arm into the air.

Rikka went to her knees in an instant and gripped her head between her hands. She screamed in pain and Lettuce went to her side quickly and hugged her. She glanced up at Pai's hand and locked onto a small remote.

"So...that's it. That's how they're controling you?" Lettuce glanced a concerned eye to Rikka and then closed her eyes tight, allowing more tears to escape.

Rikka screamed and punched the ground. "Le-Lettuce...Lettuce...leave me...ALONE!!!" Rikka screamed.

Lettuce jumped away and tried to go forward again. "Don't worry. I'll save you."

Rikka managed to stand and back away from Lettuce. Kish jumped down to her and seized her arm. Lettuce stared as the three aliens and Rikka, her friend, disappeared. She fell to the ground and began to cry. As she did, she and the other Mews returned to normal.

* * *

"I knew she couldn't be trusted! I told you!" Minto shouted as she slammed her hand onto a table. 

"Minto, please. Have some cutisy for Lettuce," Zakuro mumbled.

Minto froze then shook her head angrily. "No! I'm sorry Lettuce, but she's a menis! She must be...be...cannot be a Mew!"

"Minto, stop it! It's not Rikka's fault! She did nothing! They're controling her somehow! They're using her to go against us because they know we won't fight against our friend! After were gone she's just like us...DEAD!!!" Lettuce screamed in tears.

Everyone fell silent and minto's expression filled with sorrow and overwhelming guilt. She rubbed her arm, tears in her eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just acted without speaking. I wasn't...I didn't mean what I said about Rikka, Lettuce."

"What did you say about Rikka?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned, eyes locked on the girl who came down to the meeting of Mews and cafe owners. Rikka wore her uniform as though she just came from school and leaned her side against the wall with one hand holding the rail and the other against the wall, sheilding the right side of her face. No one was sure what to say so they remained silent.

"Guys?" she whispered.

"Why did you come her?" ichigo shouted angrily.

Rikka backed away offendedly. She then went sad, "I thought I had friends here."

"Not after today you don't!" Ichigo replied.

"After...today? I've been at the school all day. I've been talking with my coach, apoligizing for getting sick on the compotition day."

"Liar! You almost killed us all!"

"Eh..? Killed you...all...?" rikka went pale. "No..! I'd never."

"Rikka, then would you mind if we took a DNA sample, please?" Keiichiro asked softly as he and Ryou came forward.

"No, not at all."

Everyone shuffled pass Rikka and up the stairs. Ichigo glared everyone else didn't even look except Lettuce who hugged and kissed her check with a smile. Keiichiro held out his hand while Ryou went to the computer and sat down( They got a new computer ). Rikka took his hand and jumped from the stairs. She followed Keiichiro to a chair and sat down. They took the sample and compared it to her old DNAs; one from before and after her Mew transformation.

"Keiichiro, look. Her current DNA...it looks as though it has -"

"The esinse of a Mew Aqua...but there's something different about it," Keeichito finished.

_"Black Rikka. Please, they'll find out about me and your friends." _a squealing voice that only Rikka could hear chimed from her side.

"Friends..?" Rikka whispered.

_"Uh-Huh! The aliens. You love them and you love Kish don't you."_

"Y-Yes. I do." Rikka ansered.

_"Then destroy it. Destroy the computer so I can stay with you and you can stay with Kish and the others."_

"You're right, Nina. You're absolutely right."

_"Now! Ribbon Black-!" _Nina's voice filled with hatred and began to become clear to Keiichiro and Ryou.**_ "Frozen-!" _**Ryou and Keiichiro turned at the sound of the squealing voice changing to Kish's and finally being replaced with Rikka's. "Death!"

"Rikka, wait!" Ryou shouted.

The computer exploded and Rikka fell forward. Keiichiro managed to just barely catch through the smoke and Ryou went to her. He examined her side and grabbed a piece of fuzz from her skirt. he gripped it and it shocked him. He released it quickly and it floated back to Rikka's side. Rikka screamed as it shocked her and her Mark flash white, black then faded away unnoticed. She suddenedly tramsformed to Mew Rikka, then Black Rikka and then into Cat Rikka.

Keiichiro held her out to Ryou and he took her. Ryou took her to his room and laid her on his bed for the second time that day. he sighed and sat down at the end of his bed, removing his shirt. keiichiro came in and stared at Rikka.

"She's going to have to stay in the Cafe, in our sights, until we can fix this," he stated.

"I know, I know."

* * *

**POD- "Quick side note; Nina is like masha, just black with little kitty like ears and tail and was made by the aliens to control Rikka. And...YAYS! Almost to TEN!"

* * *

**

**_Keiichiro- Rikka, you're going to have to stay in the cafe until we can convert you or have Ryou everywhere with you._**

**_Rikka- What! I'm not evil! I told you!_**

**_Keiichiro- We have no choice-_**

**_Rikka- I'm not just an animal you can cage up like this! Leave me alone! EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_**

**_Ryou- I'll go after her..._**

**_Next time...Rikka Comdemned!_**


	10. Rikka Comdemned

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "Sorry for the very long wait. Please read and enjoy."**

**Rikka- "Panda-sama no deh ownz TMM but does TP and I."**

**

* * *

**

**X**

"Kitten," a voice called out to her softly, barely above a whisper but so clear to her. "Kitten. Kitten."

"K-Kisshu...Kish," she answered.

Her eyes were still locked and however hard she tried she could not open them. She raised her hand slowly, it trembled as air rushed under her arm to hold it up. She felt a light pressure on the top of her hand then let it be pushed down to her side.

She felt a warm touch on her cheek and then a warm breath against her lips. She tried to open her eyes as she felt soft finger tips against her palm and tangle in her fingers.

"Ki-Kisshu..." she whispered.

"I'm here, Kitten," he replied against her lips. "I'm always with you. I love you Kitten. From the first day I saw you. I've always loved you-"

"B-But...Ichigo..?"

"Before you, yes, but no longer. You are my only reason for fighting. I only fight to see you, Kitten. Only so I can see you, be near you. Be able to touch you, Kitten."

The force on her fingers tightened and the warm touch on her cheek vanished, only to be replaced by the touch of two soft sensations. The finger tips on her palm lifted and as she heard nothing but silence she opened her eyes. She sat up to see the faint figure of an alien leaving.

"Kisshu! Kisshu, come back!" she screamed shifting to her knees. "KISSHU!"

* * *

"Rikka! Wake up! Rikka, please!" Lettuce shouted. 

Rikka snapped up from the ground with a painful ringing in her ears. She pressed her hands to her ears and rolled into the fatal position. Lettuce touched her back gently and rikka tried to pull away, but a she did her eyes widen and she let out a little meow.

"Oh, Rikka. I'm sorry," Lettuce whispered softly.

Lettuce softly picked Rikka up under her front paws and laid her on her lap. She ran her hand across Rikka's head and down to her tail. Lettuce smiled weakly as she sat with Rikka.

Rikka stared off into space. She felt like she had two different lives. One where she was madly in love with Kyo and Lettuce was her friend and the other where she was falling in deeper with Kish and hated Lettuce. She didn't really even realize the second was real yet. She closed her eyes and sneezed.

Lettuce giggled.

_Oh Lettuce. _Rikka meowed sadly and Lettuce looked down at her face. Her eyes were tearful. _I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I wish I never became a Mew. Then i would never have had to put you through this! You must hate me! I'm sorry!_

Lettuce held Rikka as they sat on the floor of Ryou's room. Lettuce stared down at her and began to cry. Rikka was so lost, so confuzed and Lettuce couldn't find a way to bring her home. At least...not yet.

"Rikka, I promised and I'll promise again," Lettuce whispered. Rikka looked up and Rikka's tearful eyes met with Lettuce's. "I vow that I WILL find a way to save you. I'll bring you home."

Just as Lettuce finished her sentence Ryou came in and lettuce hugged Rikka softly with Rikka's head hanging over her shoulder. Ryou walked in and knelt behind Lettuce soundlessly. Rikka opened her eyes and as she did Ryou rubbed her head and then kissed her.

"Aaah! Ryou, don't ever do that again!" Rikka shouted springing up from Lettuce panting.

Ryou laughed and stood up. "If you want, I could return you to a cat," he stated.

Rikka went silent. "No. This is fine."

Ryou helped Lettuce up from the floor and asked her to leave so Keiichiro, who had came in after Ryou, and him could speak with Rikka privately. Keiichiro had Rikka sit down and then, once they were sure they had no easedroppers they began.

"Rikka, you're going to have to stay in the cafe until we can convert you or have Ryou everywhere with you," Keiichiro stated.

"What? I'm not evil! I told you!" Rikka shouted as she stood up.

Keiichiro sighed. "We have no choice. Just to be on the-"

"I'm not just an animal you can cage up like this! Leave me alone! EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed. She chot passed them and ran out the foor.

"I'll go after her," Ryou sighed as he ran out the door after her.

* * *

Rikka ran. Straight out of the cafe and into the forest. She hadn't yet realized that Ryou wasn't far behind. 

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment then kept running. She felt her tears rolling across her cheeks and the sudden rain rolling off her arms and soaking into her clothes and uncombed hair. She stumbled and put her hand in the mud to push herself up from the ground.

"Rikka! Rikka, wait!" Ryou shouted.

Rikka's eyes widened. "Go away!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

Suddenly Rikka was tugged on her arm and pulled backwards until she saw Ryou's arms closing in on her. It seemed like time had frozen as Rikka stared at his arms. They just hung there and as Rikka took a step forward time caught up and Ryou's arms constricted her against him.

"No!" she screamed. "I hate you! Leave me alone!"

"Rikka, listen to me," Ryou whispered softly. "The aliens are using you. They've taken control of your life. Keiichiro-"

"Liar! Let go!"

"Keiichiro and I only want you to safe. We're going to try our hardest to protect you and keep you safe. We'll do whatever it takes to show you that we both care deeply about you. Rikka, we'll help you. We'll get your life back from the aliens before we let you go."

_"Not if I can help it!" Nina shouted._

Nina sent a shock through Rikka, which had no affect on her, and sent it into Ryou. He shouted in pain as he was thrown into the mud. Rikka didn't think, she just started running again.

"Rikka! Rikka, wait! Rikka!" Ryou shouted. "RIKKA!!!"

"Kitten."

No!" Rikka screamed as someone grabbed her arm.

"Kitten, Kitten. Kitten, calm down. It's me."

"Kisshu? Kish!" Rikka backed away for a moment but then she heard Nina: _"Kisshu! Rikka, you love Kish, remember? Remember Rikka." _Rikka hugged Kish and smiled although it didn't feel quite right. "Kish..?"

"Go back with him Rikka," kish whispered in her ear.

"What?"

Rikka pulled away from him and stared up at him. He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll save you. Pai, Taruto and I will get you out and make them pay," Kish replied.

Rikka nodded and turned. She walked back to Ryou and help him up. He then took her to the cafe. She spoke with Keiichiro and agreed to stay there. After that Ryou walked her home to get her things she'd be needing.

"Rikka, is that you?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Rikka called.

her mother stepped out og the kitchen. "Oh, who's this?"

"Ryou, I work for him and Keiichiro at the cafe i told you about."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Obin," Ryou stated.

"Yes. Rikka, something...something has happened to your friend, Kyo."

* * *

**_Rikka- I can't believe this really happened. This is just a dream! It has to be! I'll wake up soon! I'll wake up and-_**

**_Ryou- Rikka, it was Kish and the others._**

**_Rikka- Huh?_**

**_Next Time...Silent Good Byes._**


	11. Silent Good Byes

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "I can't say anything."**

* * *

**XI**

"K...yo? What happened to Kyo?" Rikka asked.

Ryou looked down at Rikka. "Maybe I should just step o-"

"What happened mom? Tell me now!" Rikka shouted.

Rikka stared at her mother with death eyes and gripped her hands tightly as her eyes began to fill with tears and collect on her lashes. Her mother glanced at Ryou and he nodded.

Rikka stared at her mother, actually it was more of a glare. Ryou and found refuge outside the front door and Rikka's mother had entered the living room. Rikka followed and as her mother tried to sit down Rikka pushed her from the chair.

"Mother! Tell me now!" Rikka shouted angrily.

"Kyo...he...his-"

"Mother!"

"Kyo got jupmed by three boys and they beat him so badly he was put into the hospital. His parents are with him now."

"K-Kyo was...hurt..?"

"When he came to, an hour ago, the first thing he said was, "I want to see Rikka." I've been waiting for you to come home since."

Rikka was frozen as her tears overflowed from her eyes and flooded down her cheeks. Her mother touched her shoulder and Rikka smacked it away. She turned and darted out the door.

When Ryou saw the door open he stopped it with the tip of his foot and when he saw Rikka run past in tears he lunged forward. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around as the door slowly shut.

"Rikka, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Let go! I have to see him! Please! He's asking for me! He _needs _me!" Rikka cried as she tried to push away from Ryou.

"Who? See who? Kish?" Ryou asked, he was confused and frightened for Rikka.

"No! Kyo! He needs me!"

Rikka continued to cry and threw herself into Ryou. He was shocked at first as Rikka cried into his shirt, but he coiled his hands around her and caressed her wavy hair. He closed his eyes and held her tightly.

_Oh, Rikka. I'm sorry you've got to go through this. But you're not alone. I'm here with you. I'll help you Rikka. _he thought.

Rikka stared into the darkness which was created by the shadow of her curtain of hair that hid her face. She glanced down at the puddle that they stood in and stared, watching her tears fall into the water and ripple to the edges. It looked like how she felt inside. She gripped the back of Ryou's shirt tightly. She saw, or thought she saw, Kyo's face transpose into Kisshu's and then it stood there for a moment as he mouthed a sentence rikka could not read, and it refined itself into Ryou's gentle face.

"Ryou..." she whispered.

"Hmn?"

"Can you...please take me to see him?"

"Yeah," Ryou nodded.

Rikka took Ryou's hand and he led her to the car. He opened her door and they rolled off the the hospital where Kyo waited. The whole way Rikka held tightly to one of Ryou's hand.

* * *

THey walked hand-in-hand to the front desk and when Rikka saw Kyo's parents she let go almost instantly. Ryou spoke with the nurse at the desk and explained their reason for being there when Kyo's mother came to Rikka. 

Rikka tried to smile and tried to make it reach her swollen, red eyes, but she couldn't get it there. She bowed her head slightly and stared at the floor. She looked up a Kyo's mother sadly with tears reforming.

"I-Is he..?" she whispered.

"You can see him, if you want," Kyo's mother replied.

Ryou tapped her in the back and she smiled weakly, sucessfully getting it to her eyes and meaning it. "Y-Yes please," she answered.

Kyo's mother led her to his room and Rikka entered alone. She pulled a stood over to him soundlessly and sat down. She swept the bangs from his eyes and held his hand. She stared at his still, mauled face and choked as she began to cry again.

She felt his hand tighten around hers and she looked up. He smiled as weakly as she felt and brought up his other hand and touched her cheek.

"R-R-Rikk..."

"Don't say anything! You're hurt! Please."

She felt as though her chest had been torn open and she wouldn't bleed, wouldn't cry. She was trapped between life and death. She smiled weakly shaking the thought from her mind. She kissed Kyo's fingers and giggled, but was barely heard.

Kyo shifted and propped himself up on his elbows. He slowly sat up and Rikka jumped to her feet.

"No! You have to lay down! You're hirt! You've got to stay still!" she shouted.

She reached for Kyo to push him back onto the pillows but he grabbed her wrists. He placed them down on both sides of him and Rikka fell onto the bed. Her legs crossed and hung over the edge and her knees tucked beside Kyo's thighs. Her chin rested on Kyo's shoulder and she closed her eyes. He breathed slowly and hesitantly. He breathed in her sent as though he had never known her or known what she looked like.

"Rikka, I told you I knew you were a Mew, but I never told you any of my secrets," he whispered in her ear.

"Kyo..." She tried to fight back the tears. The tears rolled to her chin and dripped down ont Kyo's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Shhh. Please, don't say anything. Please, just sit here with me, my princess. My kitten. My mew." He closed his eyes and lifted his hand from Rikka's. "Here, take this."

Rikka sat back and as Kyo's hand slid across her cheek his lips curled around her. She felt her body weaken and then she got too excited. She felt it coming. She was going to turn ino a cat. Any second now Kyo would be kissing a cat.

_No! Don't! I can't become a cat! Not now! No!_

Kyo pulled back and Rikka opened her eyes. She glanced down at herself...human. She sighed and Kyo took her hand. He put three small objects in her palm and closed her fingers around them.

"Take these...they'll help you and-urgh-don't worry about me, I'm fine," he winced.

Kyo slowly fell onto her shoulder and didn't move. Time froze again. She waited for a few second and then time caught up and a steady, straight beeping rang in her ears. She looked at Kyo and stared at him in horror.

"K-Kyo..?" she whispered as she touched his arm. Cold. "Kyo! No! Kyo! Kyo, wake up! Please! Kyo!"

The docters began to rush in and Rikka stared at Kyo's blank face. THere was something strange though. he wore a light smile.

Rikka was pushed off the bed by a docter and she stumbled to her feet. She stared in terror and horror at Kyo, but it wasn't even Kyo anymore. It wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone that only looked like him, he was somewhere else, somewhere safe.

She gripped her fists and slammed them into her face as she sobbed loudly. She fell to her knees and everything around her fell silent as she stared at the ground and her tears rushed onto the ground. She sobbed trying to figure it all out. She saw something glowing inn her palm and opened it. A mew aqua, a ring and a small orb.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and threw them across the room. Ryou heard her scream from down the hall and came running. He stopped in the doorway and watched the docters then saw Rikka in the corner as he stepped he felt the ring under his foot. He retrieved all three items and went to Rikka.

She stood blankly and Ryou touched her shoulder. "I can't believe this really happened...This is just a dream! I'll wake up soon! I'll wake up and-"

"It was the aliens."

"Huh?"

* * *

Rikka stood in black as the rain fell and she watched Kyo's coffin lower down into the dirt. Her eyes were dark, all joy and laughter gone when Kyo's last breath disappeared from his lungs. Ryou and Keiichiro stood beside her and Ryou held her hand and the Mews stood around in the background.

She had lost her tears some hours ago after crying for days straight and when she finally stopped she hadn't spoken. As they started filling the grave up everyone began to leave, but Rikka remained. Even his family disappeared. Keiichiro returned to the cafe with the Mews and Ryou stayed beside Rikka. She still held the white lily in her hands, everyone else had rose, but not her. She wanted to be able to know hers instantly. She slowly dropped it and began to cry. Ryou held her and she cried until the clouds could no longer cry with her.


	12. Rikka Returned

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "Sorry this one is so short, I can't add anything without going into the next chapter so just read it."**

* * *

**XII**

Rikka sat in the corner of Ryou's room and he sat on the bed. She had been there fo the past day and a half and Ryou had only left her twice. She still hadn't said a single words since the hospital and her eyes were still blank. All she did was sit there, staring at nothing and maybe cry once or twice every three hours for forty minutes.

Ryou stood up and Rikka barely glanced up at him. For the first time in 36 hours Ryou walked over to her. She didn't move as he crouched down about two feet from her. He reached out to touch her but as he tried he was struck with a frozen sheild. He sighed and sat down.

"Rikka-"  
"Leave me alone," she whispered. her voice was cracky and hushed from being unused in so long.

"At least you're talking now," Ryou chuckled.

"Please...just go," she relpied, her voice remaining the same.

"No, Rikka. I will not leave you like this. You in this condition is perfect for the aliens," Ryou stated.

He reached for Rikka again, but when his hand went icy he did not pull away. he continued pushing forward, trying to get through the ice. Rikka looked up at him and they locked eyes. Hers were worse than Ryou thought. There was absolutely nothing, not even blankness. He pushed harder and Rikka began to tear, then her ice barrier shattered.

When Ryou came through he grabbed her. He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly. Nina glared at him and Rikka's eyes began to release tears and fill with emotion. Even though it was sadness and regret, Ryou was thankful for it.

"Rikka, I will not allow you to remain in this darkness where the aliens can easily get to you. I will not!" Ryou stated strongly.

"R-Ryou...?"

Rikka remained still and shifted her head so her forehead was against Ryou's chest. She slowly moved her arms up until they touched his arms and she gripped them tightly. She shifted her legs so she basicly sat on him. She was still crying and her eyes were changing to happiness in the smallest sense.

"Why did this happen? Why did Kyo die?" Rikka asked.

"Rikka, do you remember what Kyo gave you before he...do you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, first off he gave you this." Ryou clipped a necklace around Rikka's neck that held the ring Kyo had given her. "He gave you a Mew Aqua, which the girls used already, and an orb which will explain everything."

Ryou stood up and held his hand out to Rikka. She reached up and took it. She stood up but her legs collasped. They hadn't been used in forever. Ryou smiled and picked her up.

"Wait! I can walk! I'll walk!"

Ryou ignored her and walked out the door with her in his arms. She began to blush and she leaned up against him. Suddenly there was growl and Rikka covered her stomach and went red with embarressment.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"Then we'll stop and get Ichigo and Zakuro to feed us, kay?"

"Sounds good."

Ryou and Rikka appeared in the cafe part of the building and Ichigo and Zakuro turned when they heard them entering. Ichigo walked over and smiled, hoping Rikka would be willilng to talk and Zakuro remained still.

"Ichigo, Rikka and I would like something to eat," Ryou stated.

"What are you in the mood for?" Ichigo asked in response as she had millions of times before.

"Cheese Cake!" Rikka cheered.

Ichigo giggled, happy and thankful to hear Rikka speak. "Two cheese cakes coming up," Ichigo counted.

"Oh and some apple cider and a peice of chocolate cake too! Please!" Rikka squealed as she giggled.

"You got it," Zakuro stated.

She walked into the kitchen and fixed Rikka's order.

Ichigo sat with Rikka and Ryou as Rikka giggled at everything she said. Rikka was happy to be back with her friends but she was still in dismay because of Kyo. Zakuro brought out the order and Rikka dove into it. She inhauled it all in ten miutes, fifteen tops. Then Ryou took her by the hand and led her down to Keiichiro.

"Rikka, how are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked.

"Fine, thanks. What is it that you guys wanted to show me?" she asked.

"The orb Kyo gave you is like a movie almost. Here, I'll show it to you," Keiichiro answered.

"Rikka, I'm telling you now. You may find this hard to believe but Kyo's isn't who you think he was and the footage may jolt you back into the state you were in a few minutes ago. Are you sure?" Ryou asked as Keiichiro prepared the screen.

Rikka nodded. "Yes, play it."

* * *

**_Rikka- This is impossible! There's no way tha-_**

**_Keiichiro- Rikka, what happened are you okay?_**

**_Ryou- It's the aliens, they're trying to get to her. Rikka, listen. Try to transform into Mew._**

**_Rikka- I can't...M-Mew...Mew M-Mew-_**

**_Next Time...The Call Of Nina!_**


	13. The Call of Nina

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "READ!"**

* * *

**XIII**

_Sinbad walked down an empty street and looked down at the ground. He knelt down and took his sword in his hand and stabbed the ground. He pushed it down until a light exploded under him and came up around his swords. He reached ino the crack and retrieved a Mew Aqua and put it into his pocket._

_"Sinbad, was it?" Kish asked. Sinbad stood up an stared at Kish._

_"Kisshu, was it?" Sinbad replied._

_"I'm going to make you pay for trying to take my Kitten!" Kish shouted angrily._

_"You're Kitten? You mean my Mew Rikka " Sinbad stated._

_Kish growled and grabbed her his two swords from the air. "DIE!!!"_

"Stop it!" Rikka shouted turning into Ryou. She cletched his shirt tightly as she began to sink towards the floor. "Stop it, please. I don't want to see anymore of it."

Ryou grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. "No, Rikka. You said you were going to watch it and there's one part you still need to see." Rikka shook her head with her blankness returning and her tears welling up in her eyes. "Rikka!"

_Sinbad fought with Kish for what seemed like forever. While this fight was going on he hadn't noticed Pai sneaking up behind him. Pai raised up his hand and smirked._

_"Fuu Rai Sen!"_

_Sinbad flew past Kish and into a building. He stumbled up and fought against them for hours until he was too weak to continue. He collapsed on the ground and the aliens vanished. he stared at the sky and smiled._

_"Rikka, I love you so much."_

_As he said the last words he transformed into his human form...Kyo._

"KYO-KUN!!!!" she screamed. She stared at the screen and then pushed away from Ryou. She ran over to Kiichiro and looked at the screen closely. "Keiichiro, where? Where is he? There still might be time to save him? Where is -"

"Rikka...he's gone. He's been gone. You know that," Keiichiro stated. "This is how he ended up in the hospital and the way you saw him, Rikka."

"Eh? H-His...dead. That's right. I let him...go and he l-left..."

Rikka's eyes slowly went blank again. She went silent and stared at the floor. Suddenly she felt Ryou holding her. She didn't move at first then she hesitantly pressed them against his back. She closed her eyes and smiled. Keiichiro snuck away to give them privacy.

"Rikka, I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

"No, don't be. Please," Rikka whispered and she looked up at him, "I just want to know how you really geel about -"

Before Rikka could finish Ryou pursed his lips against her cheek and then curled them around her lips. She stared in shock and astonishment at his closed, relaxed eye lids. She felt so many emotions sweeping through her she began to cry. She closed her eyes, while still in his tender kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck and rose to her toes to get the full potential of his sweet taste.

* * *

Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding, Minto, and Lettuce stared at them from the stairs. Keiichiro tapped Ichigo on her back and she squeaked as she turned around. Everyone else did as well and tey shot upstairs. Keiichiro peeked in on them and Ichigo grabbed his pony-tail.

* * *

Ryou and Rikka seperated. She stared up at him with crimson cheeks and swollen eyes. He pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. 

"How about we have some fun tonight?" he asked. "We're throwing a party tonight and I'd be honored if I could escort you."

"Sure."

* * *

Music played in te cafe, echoing softly through each corner and each ear. Rikka stood in Ryou's room with Lettuce as she finished getting ready. She and the girls went out shopping so she could find a dress. She put it on and was now getting help fromlettuce with her hair. 

Her dress had a sleeveless bodic and was mostly white. She had a blue band that stretched across the top of her chest and around her waist. There was a bow on her left hip just above where a slit began on her leg.

The skirt had three layers: one of white, then blue, then light blue. She had white, banded gloves raising up to her elbows and sparkling heels. She wore large silver earings with a bright smile painted across her glossed lips.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Rikka," Lettuce stated.

Rikka giggled. "Thank you for helping me," Rikka replied.

"My pleasure," Lettuce answered. "C'mon. Ryou's waiting and he's very impatient."

Lettuce left and ran downstairs. Rikka observed her hair in the reflection. Her hair was up in curls and she had two curls looping out from above her hair. She turned to the side and noticed a sparkling snowflake clip on her pony-tail. She giggled as the door creaked open.

"Are you ready?" Keiichiro asked.

Rikka blushed. "Y-Yes. I-Is he down there?" she asked softly.

Keiichrio held out his arm and Rikka looped her arm in his. "He's waited as long as he can, he won't last much longer down there."

"Oh...okay."

Keiichiro escorted her cown the stairs and Ryou turned as he heard the last step creak. He smirked as the light luminated off of her figure. She blushed when she saw Ryou staring at her in awe. He approached them and keiichiro stepped away, and Ryou held out his hand as he bowed as though she were royality.

"May I have a dance?" he asked.

Rikka nodded an took his hand. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest as they began to whirl through the room with the other couples. A few minutes passed and Ryou swept Rikka away to a balcony. Rikka stood on the balcony's rail and stared into the stars that twinkled in Ryou's eyes.

Ryou caressed her cheek and leaned closer toward her. She put a hand against his chest and he withdrew himself.

"I'm...sorry Ryou," she whispered.

"No, it's fine," Ryou replied. He crossed his arms on the railing and looked up at her. "Do you need anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice."

Ryou nodded and turned back into the party. Rikka sighed and turned. She heard a chuckling rise to her ears as she leaned over the rail.

"Nice one, Kitten," he chuckled. Rikka looked up and stared at Kish as he sat crossed-legged floating in the aair in front of her. He jumped onto the railing and grabbed her arm and her waist and pulled her against him. "So how about a dance?"

"Kisshu?" Rikka shouted. She pushed him away and fell onto the balcony. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Crashing the party with you!" Kish replied grinning malevolently. Rikka stood up and glared at him. "Hey, Kitten, this won't be any fun unless you help me out-" Kish pointed a remote at Rikka and she took a step away "-Let the part begin!!!"

"Argh!"

Rikka fell beckwards and Ryou caught her. Nina glared up at Ryou and sent a shock through Rikka and straight into him. He shouted in pain through clenched teeth and stared at Kish through narrowed eyes. Rikka suddenly gasped and put her head into her hands as she closed her eyes and screamed through clenched teeth, as Ryou did.

_W-What's happening? I can't control myself? Argh! _Rikke thought.

_Black Rikka, please, help Kisshu. Ryou is trying to hurt him! _Nina spoke to Rikka.

Kisshu chuckled as he floated over them as thogh he was laying on the floor. He smirked as he watched Rikka's ears curl out from the side of her head and her tail rolled out from under her dress.

"Kitten, transform for me!" Kish shouted.

"R-Rikka...don't," Ryou whispered though Nina's shock still was being produced and getting stronger.

"M-Mew...Black...Mew...B-Black - argh!"


	14. Rikka's Pain

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "This is so sad. Not teary eyes sad, but "I wish that I could take her place so she didn't have to suffer" sad. I really wish I didn't think or write like this but I do. I hope yu don't get mad for what I'm about to put Ryou and Rikka through in the next couple chapters. (bows) Arigato."**

**Nina- "_Oh, shut it!"_**

**PoD- "Okay...so you heard it, too?"**

* * *

**XIV**

Rikka grabbed her head in pain. Ryou struggled against Nina's painful shock as he coiled his arms around Rikka's shoulder. Her hands imediately flew to his hands and she held them tightly with tearful eyes. She leaned her face into his arms and sobbed, wishing Kisshu would leave her be and leave.

_I have to calm down! I have to control myself! I won't let Kisshu conrol me any longer! _Rikka screamed in her mind as she glared up at Kisshu with black eyes.

She gazed at him through narrowed eyes as her eyes swiftly changed from black to icy blue and to black again and again. Kish smirked and pointed the remote at her again.

Her eyes, now glowing with fear and hatred, went wide and she clampered to her feet. She stared at Kish and glanced at Ryou, who was on the ground and in mush pain, after Nina had released him of the shock once he no longer ha hold on Rikka. Rikka clenched her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white. "You will not hurt Ryou! Never!" she shouted angrily. "Never again!"

She jumped at Kisshu and swung at him with a punch ready but he dashed behind her in a blink.

"Bastard!" Ryou shouted at Kish. He gasped and shot up. He pushed Kisshu from his path and leaned over the rail -"RIKKA!"

Rikka opened her eyes and stared up at Ryou. He held on tightly to her wrist with one hand while the other supported him against the railing. He winced as he grabbed her hand with his other.

A gentle night wind blew pass, billowing Rikka's hair around her ear as they disappeared and her skirt as her tail did the same as her ears. She stared up in awe at Ryou as he began to pull her up. Kisshu appeared behind him and Rikka eyes went wide as he knocked him in the back of the head and he fell and released her.

"Ryou -!" Rikka screamed as she fell. "Mew Mew Rikka...META...MORPO-SIS!!!!"

She landed on all four and stared at herself smiled triumphantly. She was mew. Mew Rikka. She looked up smiled and gasped wide-eyed as her smile disappeared imediately.

"R-Ryo-"

"Listen to me Kitten!" Kisshu shouted holding the unconsious Ryou over the edge of the forty foot drop from the balcony. Rikka hissed as he called her Kitten for the upteenth time. "You do as I say, or you boyfriend will die!"

"KISSHU! Kisshu, you put him down!" Rikka shouted.

Kishu shrugged with a sly smirk. "If you say so." He opened his hand and Ryou fell.

"Ryou-kun!" Rikka ran and leaped into the air, wings fluttering as fast as they could, reaching for Ryou.

"Ah, ah, ah. Oh no you don't Kitten!" Kisshu pointed the remote at Rikka again and she winced as she felt the temptation to let Ryou fall. "Damn it! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" Kisshu pressed the remote repetitively in anger.

_Ryou-kun...I love you. I-I won't let you die! _Tears came to Rikka's eyes and brimmed over across her face. _I won't! I WON'T LET YOU DIE RYOU-KUN!_

Rikka grabbed Ryou and pulled him close to her. She landed and rolled across the ground with him. She accidentally loosened her grip on him and rolled away from his still body. She slowly opened her eyes and weakly stared at him.

"R-Ryou..." she whispered. Her voice barely above a hum.

She extended her hand hesitantly until her fingertips almost touched his palm. She smiled softly. She screamed in pain as Kisshu's foot came down on her wrist and he crouched before her; completely blocking out Ryou.

"No...Ryou..."

"Kitten. Your behaving very rudely today. I think you need to be beaten," Kissh hissed.

He stared down at her as her last tear fell into the ground and she returned to her weak, fragile human form. Kisshu grabbed her arms and picked her up. She hung limply, staring past him and trying to see Ryou. Kisshu swept her up bridal style and held her against his chest and smirked down at Ryou. He kicked Ryou in the side and he coughed as he was pulled back into conciousness.

Rikka gasped and she tried to cry as she stared down at Ryou. He looked up at her and murmured her name so softly she had to read lips. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away, she couldn't bare looking at him when he was in that condition since it was mostly her fault. Kisshu laughed and teleported away.

Ichigo and the other ran out soon after to find Ryou struggling to his feet. Ichigo gasped and Lettuce searched for Rikka. None was found. Keiichrio went to Ryou and grabbed his arm, trying to help him up but Ryou snapped it away in pain.

"Don't!" Ryou shouted angrily.

"Ryou...you're badly hurt. You need medical attention," Keiichiro stated firmly.

"I don't give a damn what you think I need!" Ryou shouted at Keiichiro above the level he usually would use for anyone. his eyes were full of hate, anger and blind fury. He tried to walk pass Keiichiro but he put his arm out. "God damn it! I don't need anything! I just need to find Rikka!"

"Ryou, please! Tell us what happened!" Ichigo stated sadly across the yard.

"That bastard stole her! He's using her again! He's hurting her damn it!" Ryou shoted. His tone made Ichigo flinch and he gripped his hands, his knuckles turned white and threatened to burst open.

"Ryou, we'll run some test downstairs and treat you injuries," Keiichiro stated. "Ichigo and Lettuce, come with us, you three clear the cafe out. I'll take Ryou down for tests and you come down after everyone's gone."

* * *

Rikka sat in a bare room in the farthest corner she could manage. No matter how hard she tried to calm down she couldn't get her ears and tail to recede. She had her legs up against her chest and her arms crossed the top of her knees and half of her face hidden behind her arms. Only her eyes peered into the blur of a room. 

She didn't dare move from this spot because she didn't know what awaited her a step out further into the floor. She closed her eyes as she thought back to how she deserted poor Ryou and her eyes threatened to release another round of flaming tears for the next hour. She shook her head roughly trying to stop all train of though, but she couldn't. She couldn't return to the same stat Kyo's death put her in.

"Awe. Don't worry, Kitten" Kish appeared with taruto and pai about ten feet from her "you're same now. Away from that demented ryou and the Mews.


	15. Complications

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "Don't hurt me! Don't hate me! Fell sorry for poor Rikka!"**

* * *

**XV**

Rikka sat in a bare room in the farthest corner she could manage. No matter how hard she tried to calm down she couldn't get her ears and tail to recede. She had her legs up against her chest and her arms crossed the top of her knees and half of her face hidden behind her arms. Only her eyes peered into the blur of a room.

She didn't dare move from this spot because she didn't know what awaited her a step out further into the floor. She closed her eyes as she thought back to how she deserted poor Ryou and her eyes threatened to release another round of flaming tears for the next hour. She shook her head roughly trying to stop all train of though, but she couldn't. She couldn't return to the same stat Kyo's death put her in.

"Awe. Don't worry, Kitten" Kish appeared with Taruto and Pai about ten feet from her "You're safe now. Away from that demented Ryou and the Mews, you're safe now."

Rikka's ears twitched at the sound of how suprisingly friendly his voice seemed to be. Her tail swayed back and forth across the ground and she sunk deeper into her arms, sheilding her eyes from them. Kisshu stepped forward and her ears fell backwards and her eyes glared at him over her arms. He stopped almost instantly and locked eyes with Rikka.

He grunted and put his hands on his hips. Rikka shiftly, hardly noticable until her dress fell off her legs and around her body like a protection barrier. Pai growled stiffly as he leaned against the closet wall and closed his eyes. taruto sat down and started fiddling with his hands.

"Kitten" Kisshu crouched to get his face at the level as hers "that evil Ryou is dead. You don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore."

Rikka eyes went wide and as she thought long and hard about Ryou her eyes slowly were drained of their emotion and her face left blank. She sunk back into her amrs and Kisshu smiled. He stood up and took a step toward her and he stopped as she began to move. She pulled one arm to her side and fiddled with her waist. She looked up at Kish with blank eyes and threw her arm at him, opening her hand.

"Leave me alone bastard," she stated codly and lifelessly.

Kisshu stared questionally at her empty hand as it hung in the air and her eyes remained hidden. He looked down at his feet and Nina came into clear view as she grew to be the size of his now clenched fist. He growled and jerked his head up at Rikka.

"Damn it Kitten!" he shouted. Pai chuckled and Rikka glanced up at him. taruto rolled over onto his side and stared at the unravvling scene.

"Get up!" Kisshu snapped. Rikka didn't move as he neared her.

He reached down and grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet. She screamed and pulled her arm away and fell back into her previous position in tears, leaving Kisshu holding her glove. He stared at the glove and growled. he turned to pai and he pushed off the wall.

Both aliens grabbed Rikka and pulled her to her feet. She fought against them and tried to pull away. Kisshu flicked her cat ears and she whispered as she tried to jerk away from him, but he kept a tight grip on her this time.

"Let...GO!" Rikka shouted Kicking Pai in the grion. He dropped to the rgound and kish fell silent and Rikka ripped away from him. "Leave me alone!"

She ran, she almost kicked down the door and sped through winding hallways. She had no clue where she was or where she was going. She just kept running. As she ran her tail and ears receded and she tripped, rolling into a dark corner. She curled up in a ball and cried. She heard footsteps approaching and closed her eyes. The steps stopped in front of her and then she heard his voice.

"You're really pissing me off Kitten."

* * *

Ryou sat silently fuming to himself as Ichigo and lettuce helped him get bandaged. Every so often he'd scoff at himself or randomly curse himself for allowing Kisshu to take Rikka. Ichigo and Lettuce tried not to say anything to upset Ryou, so they stayed pretty much silent. 

Ryou pulled his arm from Ichigo and cut the gauze with his teeth and tucked it under the rest on his arms. He walked over to Keiichiro's side and stared over his shoulder. He sighed when he saw Keiichiro had gotten nowhere. As he cursed softly to himself the other three girls came downstairs.

"Everyone's gone Keiichiro," Minto explained.

"Good," Keiichiro whispered in response.

"How are we getting Rikka-oneechan back, na?" Pudding nearly shouted.

Ryou flinched at her name and gripped the head of Keiichiro's chair. "I'm not sure," Keiichiro replied regretfully. "I just don't know, honestly."

* * *

Before Rikka could respond Kisshu had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder. At first she didn't try to get away but then it kicked in that whatever he was planning, couldn't be good. She began to scream and kick and slam her arms into Kisshu's back but it didn't seem to bother him. He finally stopped and dropped her onto a table that sat against a wall. 

He slammed his hands into the wall beside her head, creating a cage, and leaned close to her so their faces were only a few inches away from each other and so she couldn't escape. He closed his eyes and she tried to scoot away but she had nowhere to go; she was pinned to the wall.

"Kitten, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. He paused and glared up at her. "But I _will_ if I have to. So, I advice you to not push me any further."

"Go ahead! I don't care!" Rikka shouted. "You already stole me from the only thing I loved! You took me from Ryou-kun!"

At that point he lost it, he backed away as though nothing had happened but then slapped her so hard she flew from the table and into an old bookcase. She sat in the rubble of wood and books with ripped paper around her with her hair draping around her face. She winced as she noticed a rip in her side and she trie to stand.

Kisshu's expression changed quickly. He regretted hurting her and began to her. She quickly brought up her hand to defend herself, but he was too quick. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it to her side, and pinned her against the wall. He restd his chin on her shoulder and he held his face in her hair. He closed his eyes and his hands gripped hers.

"Kitten, I love you." Rikka's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I love you so much. I love you so much that I'd rather see you dead than with anyone else," he paused and his voice turned dark and threatening "and I would kill you so no one else could be so blissfully happy with your presence."

* * *

"Ryou we've got a lock on her!" Keiichiro stated loud enough for all six people to hear. 

Ryou ran over to Keiichiro, almost unable to stop, but he managed. He stared at the screen as the five girls ran over. His eyes locked onto the blinking white triangle that was Rikka.

"At the old library?" Ichigo asked.

"No one ever goes to libraries," Ryou stated turning and heading up the stairs.

Keiichiro stood up and ran after him. "Ryou, where are you going?"

"To get Rikka back," Ryou answered.

"No, Ryou!" Zakuro called after him.

Ichigo nodded. "This is a job for Tokyo Mew Me-"

"No!" Ryou shouted. "I have to be the one to get her back! I allowed Kisshu to get away! So, I need to be the one to return her to us safely."


	16. Fighting For Rikka

**Tokyo Passion**

**PoD- "...sad."**

* * *

**XVI**

Rikka stared wide-eyed into his eyes as he pulled away from her ear. She wanted to run from him, but she was frozen and unable to move. She gasped when she realised she hadn't been breathing and began to pant. She stared at the ground wide-eyed and fearful.

She felt Kish pluck a lock of her hair and twist it through his fingers. He slid it across his cheek and sniffed in her delicious floral sent. He dropped the strand and tucked it nicely behind her ear.

He raised his hand and grabbed his sword. He put it against her waist and she choked on her own breath as she felt the point against her body. He slid it gently across her leg, creating another slit on her skirt then placed it across her stomach. She grabbed his wrist but doing so had no effect because he guided it across her stomach and tore the fabric. He dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Please...stop,"she whispered weakly against his ear.

Kisshu didn't move away from her. He rubbed his hand across her opened back and she cringed at his touch. He was so cold. She put her hands up against his chest and pushed herself away, stumbling across the rubble at her feet. Kish stared at her in anger and grabbed her arm.

"You _will_ obey me!" he growled. She shook her head trying to pull her arm away which only made Kisshu walked closer to her and grab her other when she went to protest. "_You_ will, or your _friends_ will die."

Rikka froze and Kisshu pulled her away from the wall still holding her wrists. As she stared blankly at him her face turned puzzled and sad. As she waited to see what Kisshu would do and tried to decide on an impossible task Pai appeared behind her and slid a collar around her slender neck. She didn't even notice it until she heard the clasp click and Pai chuckle in success.

Kisshu threw her arms down and went to his knees as Rikka took the time to blink in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged his face against her opened stomach. She threw her arms up in protest but before she could do anything more Pai grabbed them and held them over her head.

She tried to scream but her throat was dry an her voice cracked when she went to open it. Kish turned his head to her bleeding side and stared at the blood running down her side.

"Poor fragile thing," Pai snorted mockingly.

"Stop it! Please, just leave me be!" Rikka whispered as she tried to screamed. She cringed as she felt, or thought she felt, Kisshu lick the blood from her side.

* * *

"The longer you keep me here and argue the longer she has to try to fight against those damn bastards! By the time either of us get there it'll be too late, she'll be under their control...or worse," Ryou exclaimed. 

"Then wait are we waiting for, na no?" Pudding shouted. "We'll all go save Rikka-onnechan!"

* * *

Kish released Rikka's waist and Pai released her arms. She collasped to her legs panting heavily. She pressed her hand to her overreacting, jumping heart in hops to calm it and to keep the aliens from hearing it, as if they could. 

"Now, would you like to know what that little token on your neck is?" Kisshu asked slyly.

Rikka didn't respond, just tried to calm her beating heart. The adrenalin that was ruzhing through her viens slowly began to leak fromher as she tried to control her breathing. Once Kisshu's questioned reached her she nodded. Kish stared at her without response.

"Please," she replied through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what she meant though.

"Please, tell me," she replied.

Pai rolled his eyes behind her. "Please tell me...who?"

"Kish! Please, tell me Kish!"

"Actually, you will call me Kisshu-kun." He smirked and rikka's eyes widened.

"Yes, Kisshu-kun."

Rikka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and stared at Kish's feet in shock. Had she really just said that? Why had she just said that? Why was she calling him that now? She didn't love him, though! Kisshu coughed and brought Rikka back to the real world which was her living nightmare.

"Please...Kisshu-kun, tell me what the necklace does," Rikka choked out his name an her tears brimmed on her lashes.

"Quite simple, as you've already noticed, it allows us to control you." Rikka gasped and tugged at it. She searched for the clasp with one hand while Pai began to laugh.

"You can't take it off. Only we can," Pai stated. "By the way, you'll be calling me Pai-sama."

"Yes, P-Pai-sama."

Kish grunted and grabbed her arms. he pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. Pai scoffed and left the room. Rikka began to cry as she stared off over his shoulder and wished for him to somehow turn into Ryou. She closed her eyes tightly and a single tear, her last for the hour, fell rolling across her cheek and to her dismay onto his shoulder. She heard him chuckle then he turned away.

"You will be helping us," Kisshu stated on his way out.

Rikka didn't know what to do. She went to her knees and stared around the rrom. She locked onto Kish's sword and took it. If she had to help them, she could at least not appear to be rikka anymore. She took her hair in her hand and took the sword in the other. She held her breath and...

* * *

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-SIS!!!" 

All five mews and two humans stood at the entrance of the old library and Trauto and Pai floated at the door. Ryou was glaring past all of them and at the door. he clenched his hands and stared at the aliens now.

"Give Rikka back to us!" he shouted.

* * *

"I like it better this way," Kisshu whispered as he played with Rikka's completely short hair. 

She smiled weakly, knowing he was somehow making her, and she stared up at him. He rubbed her hair and slipped off the end of it and caressed her cheek. She wanted so much to push him away, but something made her touch his hand and hold it against her cheek.

"Thank you, Kisshu-kun," she replied.

"Now. We need you. They're here," he stated.

_Ryou!_


End file.
